Hand of Sorrow
by Takada Saiko
Summary: 9 years have passed since the war with Treize and now Relena is pushing for a full dissarmament bill and in close workings with a well known radical who might just try to convince the world that destorying weapons means the pilots as well. R&RI'm addicted
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hand of Sorrow

Author: Takada Saiko

Disclaimer: I don't own except for a few originals. Gotta love those.

A/N: Well this is a beginning of a – gasp – new Gundam fanfic of hopeful length. I've also been glancing over Three Beats of War, Peace, and Revolution and am thinking about doing a third rewrite of it just because my writing skills were so horrific back then. Anyway, this stems from a short story 'Not a Politician' which stemmed from a drawing late one night. This is the lengthy explanation of the bill that Relena's trying to get passed and why it's causing a rift between the government and certain members of the Preventers. This takes place 3 years after 3Beats (I know I said one year in NaP, but I changed it to fit my ages I wanted and such).

Prologue

_The year is 204 AC and peace, though nine years after the war that was supposed to end all wars, was still far out of grasp and we are still fighting. Nine years after the Gundams came together and fought Treize Kushranada. Nine years since two mysterious women appeared_i_, they have since engrained themselves in our twisted society. Eight years… Eight years since I, personally, came to the understanding of what it means to search for peace… and continue that search. _

There was a long pause in the spoken words of the recorded journal. Though no words were spoken, a small sniffle could be heard before it clicked off. Though, after an immeasurable amount of time, it clicked back on.

_It's been three years since Lee Ares gave up his life for us and three years since, after so long, I gained a family that truly loves me. Much has happened. Many have died at different hands, many injured, but also, life has begun. Jack, Marq, Ethan, and Tobias… They will, someday, grow up to be great men amongst Space and Earth._

_And I… in this year, 204, I turned sixteen. I grow to look more like my father every day, but Heero-nii-san admitted that he finds me taking after each of the pilots in some way or another. Whoever I may appear as, or act as, I am, in the end, only myself. In a new time of turmoil, as the government is facing a new fear of chaos, I – Mariemaea Kushranada – will do all I can to grasp a hold of the peace that my family now fights for. Even if it means going against the government itself._

Chapter one.

"You must be mistaken," Une-sama was saying over the phone that seemed to have been connected to her ear as of late. Mariemaea watched her carefully as the elder woman that she very much admired half way collapsed into the chair at the table in the kitchen. She glanced up at the teenager and motioned for her to leave.

Mariemaea bowed her head slightly, irritated, but complied as she had been ordered to. Even if they would not allow her a place in the Preventers, she would obey as a soldier would. Une-sama was their direct command and the young redhead would not question her.

The blue eyed teen realized that she'd been falling back into thought as she felt a nuzzle on her hand. "Snowy?" she asked, looking down at the dog that she had finally convinced everyone to let her keep. The white fluff ball had become the children's greatest treasure in the cabin. "I'm very sorry," she apologized with a slight bow to the animal who did not understand. "Why are you looking for me?"

The dog whined, licking her fingers until Mari scratched him behind the ears. "What a good dog," she praised quietly. "Do _you _know what's going on with everyone lately?"

Snowy lay down on the floor as if to reciprocate the feelings of confusion that were radiating off of his master. Mariemaea shook her head slightly and pushed herself from her leaning position on the wall. She could not gain anything from eavesdropping through the kitchen door to a one-sided conversation. They would simply have to tell her, she decided firmly. She was sixteen now, and Heero-nii-san and Chase-nee-chan could not treat her like a child any longer.

"Mari-chan!" a voice echoed through the cabin.

"Eh? Marq-chan? When did you get here?" she asked the boy as he seemed to materialize before her.

"Mama and Papa came here to talk with everyone," he answered as if that explained everything. He pushed a lock of bleach-white hair out of his bright eyes. "Papa said to come find you."

Well, there went the idea of finding out what was going on then, Mari admitted to herself. The Preventers would gather in the cabin's annex that they had designed to be a military room and expect her to watch the children while they planned for the next big battle. It wasn't fair. She was the same age as they had been eight years before when she had led her misguided revolution.

"Mari-chan?" Marq questioned, tapping her on the shoulder. "Your face is all red, Mari-chan. Are you mad?"

"Yes!" the teen announced, voice showing all of her irritation. "But it doesn't matter…" Everything seemed to slump around her. "Come on, let's go see everyone."

"Yay!" Marq cheered, grabbing the elder girl by the hand and dragging her up the three level of stairs to the play room at the top. The small, one hallway cabin that it had begun as had been added onto gradually over the years as their "family" had grown. When Jack Maxwell had been born, the second level had been added for the two married couples and any children. Then Mari had been adopted into the Yuy family and she had been given her own room as well on the second floor, much to her great pleasure. Then, finally, when Tobias Yuy was born – and taking into account the two Peacecraft children that were regular visitors – the third level was added as a play room for all the children. Poor Mari was now the resident babysitter instead of soldier that she wished to be.

Lucracia Noin-Peacecraft was standing in the middle of the large room and turned upon her eldest son's entrance. Her husband was nowhere to be seen and Mariemaea was sure that Zechs was already preparing with Heero-nii in the annex. She heard the muffled sound of the door slamming downstairs and knew that Une-sama was also on her way to the separate room, irritated greatly by her phone call.

"Mari-chan!" Noin called out, embracing the girl. It had been sometime since she had seen her. "You've grown!"

"I turned sixteen last week," Mariemaea said proudly.

"You would have been considered a grown woman in old Japan."

Mari turned. "Heero-nii! Does that mean that I get to join in?"

Heero Yuy, the Perfect Soldier, frowned at this idea. "That's not what I was-"

"This isn't old Japan anymore," Chase murmured as she followed in beside her husband, two-year-old Tobias in her arms. "Mari-chan…?"

"I know," the redhead growled. "'Mari-chan, please watch the children.' I know, Chase-nee-chan. You don't have to say it."

"Eh?" the petite pilot managed as she set Tobias down. "Mari?"

"It's frustrating, you know," the younger girl growled. "You were younger than me be two years when you begun all this and now I'm not allowed to even know what is happening, much less participate!"

Green eyes softened more than they had in some months. "Mari-chan, these are very dangerous times."

"They are always dangerous times! I can't sit by idly as you all get to rush head first into battle!"

"Mari-chan," Heero spoke quietly, dark blue eyes connecting with her bright blue ones. "Let us have our meeting. You know it is a very delicate thing if we've brought it to our home."

"Yes?" the teen asked, hoping that he might open up more information.

"It must be handled as such," Heero continued, placing a steady hand on her small, thin shoulder. "We will speak after our meeting."

"And you promise to tell me everything?" she begged.

"Perhaps not everything, Mari-chan," Heero answered honestly and gave her one of his very rare smiles. "To be a soldier, you must learn patience. Be patient now and in the end it will work the way it is supposed to."

"Haiii," Mariemaea murmured in Japanese.

"Domo arigatou," Heero responded as he turned to go.

"Tell me too!" Tobias wailed as he latched onto his father's pants and refused to let go.

The tension in the room seemed to lift momentarily as Noin and Chase managed to laugh – and not a forced laugh – at Heero's uncomfortable look. He had had a harder time than Chase – though the woman didn't seem to have quite as much of a mother instinct as Anna had originally thought – in understanding how to take care of a small child.

"Mama and Dad will be back in a couple of hours," Chase told the young boy and leaned to kiss his head. Innocence… How beautiful. "Play with Mari-nee and the others, ne?"

"Hai!" Tobias cried out, launching himself into his precious nee-san's arms. Mari picked him up and held him close. "Mari-nee!"

"They'll be back soon," Mari promised as she watched Heero, Chase, and Noin leave the play room. "Very soon."

The small annex was packed upon Heero, Chase and Noin's entrance. Une-sama was already seated at the head of the table, eyes half lidded and fingers gently messaging her temples as she stared down at the flat screen that produced the reports she was looking over last minute. Milliardo Peacecraft –better known and acknowledged by the Gundams Pilots as Zechs Marquis – sat to her left. He stood as his wife entered and pulled her chair out for her. She nodded her thanks as she took the seat offered. Next to Noin sat Trowa, eyes scanning his own documents and fingers tightly grasping the pin in which he scribbled tactical notes with. His eyes flickered very slightly to his right as Noin sat, but then continued on his work. Quatre sat quietly on Trowa's left, eyes soft though unreadable. To his own left as an empty chair left for Dorothy Catalonia who had not been able to make it. Chang Wufei occupied the seat directly opposite of Une-sama's, his dark eyes flickering to each of the members of their team. Sasaki Ryuujin's seat was open to Wufei's left and Duo sat in the next one. He was absently playing with his braid until Anna, to his left, took it from his grasp, glaring the age old glare that he knew too well. On Une-sama's right Heero Yuy sat, eyes dark and brooding. Chase took the remaining seat next to her husband. The sound of her chair scooting across the wooden floors, purposefully, broke the silence.

"Now that the children are out of earshot," she said lowly, eyes moving to Milliardo. He met her look evenly. "What the hell does your sister think she's doing?"

With that one question everything was opened up wide.

Milliardo sighed, looking tired and worn down. Relena Peacecraft had, many years before, assured him that his place was in the Preventers, not the political realm. He had accepted what he considered to be her sacrifice with much gratitude and taken up his position quickly. Now he was trying to salvage anything he could of his sister's disaster before it went too far. The only problem was that the proud princess was convinced that she was doing what was right for everyone. "Chase-chan…"

"Don't try to defend her, Zechs," the Galaxy's pilot warned him. "She's turning all of space against us."

"That's not Relena-san's intentions, Chase-san," Quatre piped up from the other end. "She's only-"

"What she is trying to do has nothing with her outcome, Quatre," Chase answered darkly. "She's destroying everything we've fought for."

"No," Heero answered from her left. "She is destroying the Preventers. Not everything."

"We are back to the questions asked in the war with Mariemaea," Wufei said from the other end of the table. "Are weapons needed in a time that is supposedly peaceful?"

"But it hasn't been peaceful," Anna answered his question. "We've fought one large war since Mari-chan's and countless small skirmishes that would have turned into a larger scaled battle had the Gundams not been on hand to quell them."

"But what if we've moved past that?" Quatre tried again.

"What if, what if…" Chase murmured and turned her intense eyes on the blond man. "What if we destroy everything we have. Then what? Our children have no future."

"Is that what the Zero System tells you, Chase-san?" Noin asked pointedly from her husband's side.

Dark green eyes widened momentarily. "That is what history tells us, or have you forgotten what the Three Beats are?"

"Enough," Une-sama said finally. "We are in a dire time now, but we do not know the extent of what this bill will mean for everyone."

"The end."

"That's enough, Chase," Une said again. "I understand that you and Senator Peacecraft have a long running feud between you, but the political realm is not the place to stage the battle."

"This has nothing to do with my distaste for Relena – sorry Zechs – at all!"

"Whatever the case," Heero stepped in, cutting his wife off. "We must keep a close eye on it. Zechs…"

Milliardo Peacecraft's shoulders slumped and he found himself looking down. "I cannot be a spy on my own sister. You know this."

"Please remember that you chose to take up the sword instead of the pulpit," Wufei murmured. "That was your choice. Your sister makes her own. All either one of you can do is what you believe to be right and follow along the paths you've chosen."

The blond man nodded very slowly, all the while looking just as torn as he had when he entered the room. "Do we even know what this new legislation entails?"

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Mari-nee!!"

Mariemaea looked up irritably from her studies at her wailing little brother. "What _is_ it, Tobias? Nee-san is studying for a test."

The toddler sniffed. "Samurai-sama went away."

"Samurai-sama?" she echoed. "I don't know what you mean, Tobias."

"Samurai-sama!" the boy wailed again, tears flowing freshly from his dark blue eyes. He flung himself at the redhead and clung to her, then just as suddenly tugged her to the TV and pointed.

"The show was cut off," Marq said as he looked back at her. "News."

"Eh?" Mari sat down, patting the spot next to her for Tobias to follow suit.

"Breaking news in our headlines today: The bill that has been kept under such tight wraps by Senator Peacecraft has finally come into the open with surprising results. Chaos is erupting in the streets as an announcement was made just moments ago that the government is hoping to pass a bill that will ban all weapons in Space and Earth. Repercussions for those that are unwilling to give up their weapons might appear to be dire, but our president hopes that it will, in the end, win peace once and for all. Though, in all of this, Senator Peacecraft of Earth has been impossible to contact and it leaves us wondering: whose side with the senator take in this? The government that she's spent so long helping to form, or will she vote against it as she has ties to the Preventers and her own brother is one of its leading officers? Stay turned to find out!"

"Mari-chan?" Marq asked, staring up at her. "What does it mean to 'ban all weapons'?"

"It means that the Preventers will be taken apart," Mari said quietly, watching the TV – which had returned to the samurai anime that Tobias was glued to once again – and her eyes turned sad. "They'll destroy the Gundams."

"Wha' 'bout Uncle 'eero?" Jack asked as he craned his head around from the television to see Mari better.

"What do you mean?" Mariemaea asked carefully.

"Daddy calls Uncle 'eero a hu-man wea-pon," the boy said slowly, trying to sound out each word as he said it and sound as grown up as he could.

Ethan's eyes widened and he clung to his elder brother, pulling Marq to level with him, whispering frantically. The boy was far more developed than any three-year-old that Mari knew. He was only a year older than Tobias and a good six months younger than Jack, but he seemed to have a better grasp on everything that happened around him than either of the other boys.

"Mari-chan!" Marq gasped, eyes wide and frightened. "Remember that thing I told you about, that Ethan can do, that you can't tell no one about?"

"Anyone," Marq," Mari corrected him. "But, yes."

Ethan was tugging on Mariemaea's skirt, blue eyes wide. "Mari-chan! Yume! Yume!"

"Yume?" Mari echoed, fear seeping through. She shook her head suddenly. "Marq?"

"Yes, Mari-chan?"

"You're in charge. Make sure the others behave. I'll be right back, okay?"

"'kay. Don't tell the grownups about the dream, Mari!"

Marimaea nodded once and dashed out of the room and down the stairs. If she knew them, and she did, they had no television hooked up in that secret room. They couldn't have known. Her feet carried her faster than she knew they could and she was pounding her fist against the door before she knew it. The door opened widely to reveal Wufei staring down at her. "Fei-kun!" she cried.

"Mariemaea? What is it?"

"On the news, upstairs, they announced the bill."

"That's impossible," Une-sama said as she rose from her seat. "We were not informed. We're always informed before the media."

"I could see why they wouldn't want to, Une-sama," Mari answered as she stepped into the annex. She had never been inside, but at the moment she had no time to glance over the details that normally would have drawn her attention. "They're talking about destroying all weapons. A complete banning! And dire consequences for those that don't comply."

"If this is correct, than this is bigger than just maintaining funding for the Preventers," Quatre murmured.

"It's always been bigger than that, Q-chan," Anna sighed from beside him. "We just hoped that it wasn't."

Chase reached into her bag at her feet and pulled her laptop from it, pulling up the news on it. Her dark eyes scanned the reports. "They've been flooding in within the last few minutes. There was definitely an announcement to the media." After a few moment she paled. "'Every weapon is a potential threat against our peaceful nations. Every weapon must be destroyed, no matter what kind. If it can cause death, it does not belong in our mist.' This is that radical politician that has been climbing since the war with Tyler."

"He's a lunatic," Anna grumbled. "How has he gained any ground?"

"Relena adores him," Milliardo grumbled. "Ethan's afraid of him."

"Afraid?" Duo asked. "I didn't think either of your kids were afraid of much. I mean, he's a creep and all, but he's not scary looking or anything… I mean, they're not scared of Chase after all…."

"Shut it, Duo," the small pilot growled.

"Duo no baka," his wife grumbled, tugging at his braid. "This is serious."

"I heard him telling Marq once that Vrisiot-san was 'covered in red,'" Noin said as she glanced around the table.

"Is that his name? Vrisiot? Where's he from?" Chase asked as she typed it into her databanks. She paused as his report came up. "Born in space, raised… everywhere. Damn. This guy's been around."

"We'll have to keep an eye on him," Heero piped in his opinion. "Radicals calling for the destruction of weapons before the time comes are very dangerous. Who are we to say it is safe? Idealism will get innocent people killed."

"The news was really harping on Relena-san," Mari said as she took a seat in Dorothy's open one. "They want to know if she will side with the radicals or the Preventers."

"They're making us into a political voice now?" Milliardo demanded.

"We haven't said anything because we didn't know anything!" Duo growled out.

"Quiet everyone. Thank you, Mari-chan. You have been most helpful."

Mariemaea beamed at this remark and glanced at Heero and Chase. They nodded simultaneously and her grin grew.

"If Relena-san is being followed that closely by the media, we shall have to arrange for some sort of protection for her. Someone out there will think she is the turning point – and she may well be – for the passing of this bill or not."

"She has a speech in two days on the bill," Milliardo said quietly. "And before you ask, Chase-chan, I don't know how she's voting. She won't even tell me."

"We'll meet tomorrow here at noon, understood?" Une-sama told everyone. "Until then, get things packed. Quatre, if you'll get a hold of Dorothy, we'll need her."

"Of course."

"And for heaven's sake, someone find Sasaki. He turns out to be useful more times than not, but that's only if we can find him!"

Chase grinned at this. "We'll find Ryu, Une-sama, don't worry."

"Not you, Chase. Come with me, I have something I need to speak with you privately about."

The petite pilot nodded and followed her commanding officer out of the annex. Mariemaea watched each of the other pilots follow along until she and Heero were the only ones left. She glanced up at him, expecting a stern look.

"Get things packed for you and Tobias," Heero said.

"Do I get to go with you?" Mari asked hopefully.

Her adoptive father shook his head. "No, Mari. You must understand, though you would be a great asset to us, you are still a child. Cherish what you can of your childhood. Some of us weren't allowed that." He paused thoughtfully for a moment. "Get things packed. I'd rather you and the kids stay at Preventer HQ while we're gone this time."

"But Heero-nii! I can do just as much here!"

"Things are about to turn ugly. I don't trust Vrisiot."

Mari nodded at length. If there was one thing she'd learned about the Gundam Pilots in the time she'd known them, it was that if they told her to take cover it was best to do so.

i

ii


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

"Une!"

Une-sama turned on her spiked heel to see Milliardo Peacecraft barreling down the hallway of the Preventer's Headquarters toward her. He looked livid. No, she told herself silently, this was Zech Marquis coming toward her with fire in his eyes. "Hello, Zechs."

"Have you lost your mind?" he demanded.

"Not to my knowledge."

"Out of all of the Preventers you could have assigned to Relena, you assign an assassin that you know hates her?"

Ah. She knew it would come to this. No one in the predicament enjoyed it. "I thought you had the utmost faith in Chase-san's abilities, Zechs."

"I do," he said quietly, glancing over his shoulder as if he suspected the female Yuy to appear at any time. She had a knack for knowing when her name was mentioned. Anywhere. Any time. "Chase has amazing skills that are close to unmatched in our organization."

"Then why the complaints?"

"She despises Relena. If my sister turns out to vote for this bill-"

"Are you suggesting that Chase would set aside her mission for a personal vendetta, Zechs?" Une asked seriously. Her eyes narrowed at him and she pushed the dangerous part of her mind back.

"No," the blond man said at length. "I am, though, questioning your judgment in putting her in a position in which she will be highly tempted to destroy what she may consider to be a threat. Chase, as we all know, puts her family above all. The Gundam pilots and Preventers are her family. She made it very clear yesterday at our meeting that she believes that Relena is a threat."

"Chase is very much like her husband in that she will do what is right. You know this."

A horrible thought crossed the former White Fang's leader's mind. "You haven't-"

"No, Zechs, I have not ordered your sister's execution. I cannot do that and you know that."

"She is no longer the only heir to Pacifism," Zechs murmured.

Une saw what he was getting at. "Chase will do what she is ordered to do. She is a soldier, or have you forgotten what that means, Milliardo Peacecraft?"

"Everything alright?" a chipper voice asked from behind.

The two leaders of the Preventers turned to see Duo standing, hands shoved in his pockets and a wide grin on his face. He looked completely oblivious to the trouble around them, though they knew he was not. In fact, he had, more than likely, heard the entire conversation between them.

"Fine," Milliardo growled out as he spun to leave.

"You must have faith in your comrades, Zechs," Une called after him. "Everything will be alright."

"You say that, but you don't know it. It's as Yuy said. Idealism will get innocent people killed. I have never known one as innocent in this whole affair as my sister."

Duo and Une watched Zechs Marquis walk down the hall and disappear. The smile left Duo's lips and he turned deadly serious. "This will be a war."

"You think so?"

"I do. Chase is a revolutionist at heart. Her own ideals drive her, and thankfully they coexist with the Preventers' initiatives most of the time, but at this point, if Relena votes this bill through, I think the Preventers will be split."

"Quatre and Zechs will take Relena's side."

"Wufei will fight for his Justice. Heero believes it's too early to change everything at once. Trowa… will have to decide. It's hard to read him."

"And you and Anna?"

The smile returned to Duo's lips. "We will do what is best for Jack's future."

"I wonder… what has got Chase so stirred up about this."

"I think she's been dreaming again," Duo answered her lowly. At Une-sama's expression, he quickly added, "I don't know for sure. She hasn't used the Zero System since Tyler's war, but… Well, Heero hasn't said for sure, but I think she's been dreaming again."

"She has a deep connection with that system. Would she withhold information?"

"If she thought that it would put anyone she loved in danger, yes."

Une nodded, watching the braided pilot carefully. "Alright then. Keep me informed."

"Ne, Une-sama…. I'm not a snitch. I will tell you this, I don't know what Anna-chan believes yet, or if she's made up her mind, but I won't go against my family. Heero has become my brother as much as Anna and Jack are my family. You understand that, right? No hard feelings in the end of it all?"

"Of course not, Duo-san."

He grinned widely and nodded. That was all that was said between them.

"Anna-chan?"

Anna Maxwell looked up from her computer to see two large blue eyes peering at her. "Ethan-kun? What are you doing? Mar-chan will have a fit looking for you."

"'sokay," the boy said confidently.

"Well, come here then," the Star's pilot sad as she pushed her chair away from the desk. The boy trotted his way around the desk and plopped himself in her lap. He had formed a connection with the blue eyed pilot early on and no one could quite figure out why. It had simply happened. She was the only one outside of his immediate family he would speak fully with without coaxing.

"Anna-chan? What do dreams mean?"

"Eh?" Anna asked, watching the young prodigy carefully. "What kind of dreams, Ethan-kun?"

"Like Chase-san has."

"From the Zero System. Well, that's from… using it too much. The Zero System lets you see the future and helps you know your opponents moves before they make them. Chase… can see that without using it. Or she could."

"Isn't that cheating?"

Anna laughed and ruffled the boy's hair. "I suppose, but when you get down to it, Ethan-kun, the one rule of war is survival."

"You gotta win?"

"Yes." She paused, looking at him carefully. "Why would you ask, Ethan-kun?"

"Marq says not to tell grownups."

"Why would Marq say that?"

"Says they'll be scared. I never used the Ze-ro Sy-s-tem… Anna-chan."

"And you have dreams?"

"That come true."

"Does anyone besides you and Marq know?"

Ethan looked at his shoes that dangled far above the floor. There was no running away at this point. Anna-chan had him safely held in her lap. She would protect him, right? "Mama always says tell a grownup if bad things happen," he said slowly and looked into her eyes. "Bad things are going to happen, Anna-chan."

Anna felt the blood drain from her face. This child… this brilliant, wonderful child was more than that. How could no one have picked up on it? He truly would become something great and his parents didn't have any idea. His brother had been protecting him so carefully that he was frightened to tell even her. "Can you tell me what, Ethan-kun? What will happen?"

The boy closed his eyes. "Man in red," he murmured distantly.

"What? What man, Ethan-kun?"

"Dunno…. That's all I see. Marq wakes me up because he's 'fraid Mama and Papa will hear me crying."

Anna clung to the boy. "Sweety. You can tell me anything, alright? I won't be angry, do you understand?"

"Hai, Anna-chan," the boy answered and hugged her. After several moment he released her and hopped down, leaving without any more communication. Anna feared that would be all they heard from the boy for some time, as he had a tendency to shut down at what seemed like random. It didn't seem so random anymore.

"Can you move the light a little to the left?" Chase Yuy's voice echoed throughout the hanger from the belly of her Gundam. "No, sorry, my left. Yes, that's right! Domo!"

"Chase-chan? Can you come down for a minute?"

The petite pilot poked her head out of the gears and she spotted her closest friend down below. "Yo, Anna-chan!"

"Your fake cheeriness is making me sick," the Star pilot called back. "I need to talk to you."

Chase nodded and set her tools down. She stood at the edge, wiping the grease from her hands. "What's up?"

"Down here please." The smaller woman suddenly landed right in front of her and she frowned. "There are more conventional ways to come down, you know."

"But they're not nearly as fun. What's wrong?"

"Have you," Anna began, her voice incredibly hushed, "been having dreams again, Chase-chan?"

Chase paled at the question. "I…"

"You have. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I haven't told anyone. Heero's the only one that knows," Chase admitted quietly. "I'm sorry."

"Let's take a walk, ne? I hear that you're leaving out these evening to rendezvous with Relena Peacecraft." She laughed as Chase made a face. For a brief moment, she saw the young teen that she had once been before everything. Before the fighting and before the bloodshed. "Would you think it possible for someone that has used the Zero System to have it work its way into their brain, but have it dormant, then pass it to their children?"

Chase blinked, processing the information. "I… have no idea, Anna-chan. I'd never thought about it, honestly. That would be a question for Dr. J."

Anna frowned at that. "I'm asking your opinion."

"Oh, I'm no doctor, or scientist. I don't know how it happened to me, Anna, and you want me to… Matte…" She stopped suddenly, spinning to look at the taller women. "Dare ka?"

Anna sighed. Chase usually spoke English with everyone other than Heero, but when she was very intense other languages seemed to peek into her speech patterns. "Don't say anything to anyone, understood. I mean, I know you'll tell Heero, but no one else."

"Alright."

"Marq has been having dreams about a 'man in red,' and that 'bad things will happen.' He compared his dreams to yours."

"Oh my…. It was really him," Chase breathed. "I had a dream, two nights ago, about Marq-kun. I thought it was just a dream…"

"Apparently you both have been crossing into each other's. What have you seen, Chase-chan? Is that why you're so against this?"

"I can't say, Anna, you know that. What if they're only dreams? There's no clear way to tell a dream from a premonition and I could sway your thoughts on-" She stopped suddenly, hands flying to her mouth.

"On what, Chase?"

"I've already said too much."

"Look here, Chase Yuy. I've known you longer than I haven't, so you better damn well tell me-"

Chase's eyes took a glossy tone as she spoke softly. "Cracked, like glass. The shards are too sharp to put back together and they will end up killing us," she breathed. "Anna-chan, this is going to be hard times for us all. We…"

"That is why you don't want the bill to pass."

"I… I can't let it pass, Anna-chan. Whatever has to happen, I can't let it pass."

"I understand," Anna said lowly. "Look, it's nearly noon. We should head to the annex. Will you leave directly after the meeting?"

"Before. I have to go now."

"Why won't you tell anyone about the dreams, Chase-chan?"

"I don't have the right to sway opinions."

"Just… don't play the hero, ne? Don't take it all on your own."

"We're not heroes, Anna-chan. Don't you watch the news? We're monsters covered in blood that need to be exterminated."

Anna stood in shock as her friend walked away. The radicals were getting more radical. They called for Peace, but only by shedding the blood of soldiers. Would Relena, heiress to the Peacecraft house, truly vote for such a thing, or was she too naïve to even look that far ahead?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

The Gundam pilots filed into the annex at 12:00 on the dot. Along with them followed Milliardo Peacecraft, his wife, Dorothy Catalonia, and Sasaki Ryuujin. They each took their place, the blue-haired, half-

dragon looking the most uncomfortable.

When everyone was seated – one seat left empty to Heero's right – Ryuujin spoke up. "So what the hell is so important that I was called in to this fiasco?"

"Don't you ever watch the news?" Anna grumbled.

The swordsman flashed a pearly grin. "Try not to. Gets me too down and out about everything. I prefer the movies, personally."

"The staged violence versus the real violence," Trowa murmured.

"Don't go psycho-analyzing me, Barton," Ryu growled irritably.

"Okay, that's enough everyone," Une said as she stood. "Chase-san could not be here this afternoon because she's been set out on the assignment to protect Relena. The senator is to give a speech tomorrow at nine in the morning, and rumours have flown about a possible assassination."

"And you send _Chase_ to keep that from happening?" Noin demanded. "Zechs, did you know about this?"

"He as less pleased than you, I assure you," Une-sama answered.

"Is there something wrong with my wife's abilities to protect the senator?" Heero demanded.

"Just the fact that she has obvious bias in the whole situation and would be just as likely to assassinate her as protect her!"

"Hey now," Ryuujin drawled, eyes narrowed. "Noin, I've never had a problem with you, but that's taking it a bit far, don'tcha think? Listen, I figure this is about the whole government upheaval that's been nonstop all over the place, but to say that Chase would deny her mission – that I'm assuming that she accepted – and go on a killing rampage is kinda out there."

"Not really." Everyone turned to the speaker and Anna sweatdropped. "Well, if we're all honest about Chase-chan, she's passionate about what she believes in. I'm not going to say that her taking the assassin's rout was the best, because of that, but she's good at her job. I will say, however, that Chase would never kill someone without it being the best route to take. She believes strongly in a human's right to existence. It must be for the betterment of everyone for her to go through with an unauthorized assassination." She paused, looking around suddenly. "And don't just assume I'm saying that's what she's doing!"

"Could we focus on what's going on here?" Une growled. "Chase has the Relena situation under control."

Everyone sighed and got to work. Anna sighed heavily and hoped that their earlier conversation would not end in more bloodshed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The sound of the chopper's blades ripped through the landing dock and Chase had to put her hand up to shield her face from the onslaught of wind. She was surrounded by a military unit sent to help. She would be Relena's bodyguard and they would be the backup if needed. The door opened to the chopper a couple minutes after it touched down and a young man stepped from it. He was of medium height and slim build, but held within him some form of power that he felt should not be rivalled.

He reached his hand back into the chopper in a gentleman-like fashion and Senator Relena Peacecraft followed after him, a blush tenting her cheeks. They approached the small group and the man frowned. "I'm not comfortable leaving the senator in your hands, sir," he said curtly. His voice, though harsh at that moment, sounded as if it might turn sweet and smooth at his wishing.

"Well it's your lucky day Vrisiot-san. You don't have to. Une-sama sent one of the Preventers to watch after our dear senator."

They stepped back and Chase stepped forward. Relena paled considerably. "Chase-san!"

"Hello, Relena-san. It's been a while, ne?"

"Where's Heero? Une-sama always sends Heero!"

"My husband is a bit tied up at the moment with another mission. We're quite busy, even if _you're_ not aware of that fact." She turned her dark glare at Relena's escort.

"I suppose I have no choice then, do I, m'dear?" Vrisiot said easily and kissed each of her cheeks.

Chase did her best to hold her discuss within until he was out of earshot. "I had no idea that you held such radical company so close, Relena-san."

"Vrisiot-san is not a radical. You shouldn't believe everything they say in the media, Chase-san. All it they say are lies anyway."

"So his personal quotes about the destruction of all weapons, no matter what they are, is not as radical as it sounds?"

"I will not discuss political matters with you, Chase-san. That is not why you're here."

"I know well enough why I'm here, Relena-san." She pulled the door open to the vehicle that had been set up for them to use. "Just get in the damn car already."

"Chase-chan, just calm down. I can't even understand you."

Mari leaned against the doorframe, sipping on her soda rather delicately as she listened to Heero's conversation. Eavesdropping doesn't do much good when the person whom one is listening too doesn't get a chance to speak though.

"Yes, Chase, we already knew that. You think there's more?"

The redhead's ears perked at this, leaning closer to Heero's voice. More? More of what?

"It's not nice to listen to other people, Mari-chan."

Mariemaea jumped and spun around. Marq Peacecraft stood behind her, a very serious look on his young face. "You startled me," Mari said at length.

"They're leaving tonight."

The elder girl nodded. "Yes… I know."

"Chase-san already left."

"Yes."

"Will you go too?"

Mari paused for a moment and shook her head slowly. "I'm put in charge of your lot," she answered at length, giving him a devilish grin. "So you better not go against my orders, you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am!" Marq answered gleefully, thrilled that the seriousness had washed away even for a few moments and Mari was willing to play with them. "Order, ma'am?"

"Gather the troops and meet me on third floor in five minutes, soldier!" she announced in the most authoritative voice she could muster.

"Yes ma'am!" Marq agreed and rushed off to find his brother and the others.

"You're very tricky," Heero's voice sounded in her ears from behind. When had he hung up the phone? "Now where did you pick that up from?"

"Eh?" Mari asked with a small smile. "I'm not tricky, Heero-nii!"

He allowed a smirk to tug at his thin lips. "You have everything packed?" When she nodded he put a hand on her shoulder and looked like he was readying himself for a conversation that would make him uncomfortable. "Mari-chan…. You understand, don't you, we're not trying to leave you out?"

The teenager rolled her eyes. "I know, Heero-nii, but I'm the same age you were-"

"We're building different times."

"And Relena's Vrisiot is trying to destroy them!"

Heero paused, watching the girl. "I forget, sometimes, how much you've already seen."

"How can you forget, Heero-nii? You fought against me. I tried to… I tried to kill you. You shouldn't worry about me. I'm strong. My father may not have known how to bring about a new era, but he was strong too, even if he did things wrong. I'm strong like him, but I'm smart." A grin spread across her young face. "I learn from my mistakes and the mistakes of others. I learn to be like you and Chase-nee."

The Perfect Soldier stood speechless for many long moments. Mari was about ready to break the horribly awkward silence with an apology – she always had a habit of wearing her emotions on the outside while they made Heero-nii uncomfortable – when he stepped forward suddenly. He wrapped his arms around her small frame in an awkward hug and pulled her close, burring his face in her hair. She felt him shake with emotions that were usually held in very close check. "Mari-chan," he whispered into her red hair, "you know Chase and I love you as our own?"

"Heero-nii…?"

His grip on her tightened. "When I was your age… I'd seen so much, done so much. I'd been shot, blown up… It never seemed to end. It still never ends. I want… to see you lead the new future, not to become a part of the past, do you understand me? Protect your future and the future of the people of Space and Earth."

"Heero-nii, don't talk like you're going to die!" Mariemaea screamed suddenly, pulling away so she could look into his eyes. She was shocked to see tears standing there. "You and the others have lived through too much… This is-"

"We've always known our enemy, Mari-chan," Heero said slowly. "If Chase were here now, she'd give you a history lesson on Japan, about the Boshin war."

"She gave me a book a few months back about it," Mari murmured. "I read it." She paused, thinking back to it. "So…"

"Times change and not everyone knows how to change with them."

"We'll be fine, Heero-nii. We always will," the young girl encouraged. She stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. "Suki da, Heero-nii-san. I'll take care of the future. Don't worry about them. Worry about getting everyone home safe."

_"The 'future' that Heero-nii was talking about are those boys that I love so dearly. Marq, Ethan, Jack and Tobias. Marq told me once, that Ethan saw many different things. One was a distant future that made his head hurt, but brought a smile to his face. We were all older and dressed in Preventer uniforms. I was a commanding officer, Marq said, and we were all dong what was right for Space and Earth. I can't give up on that hope, no matter how much that vision is wavering for Ethan-kun. Please, God, don't let it waver. Give us that future._

_"Mariemaea Khushrenada Yuy. 204 AC."_

The rain's steady pattering outside the window of the far-too-small motel room was enough to start a nervous twitch in the sanest of people, but when you'd been put in her position, it was just another added irritation.

_Plop. Plop. Plop. Plop. _

Was it even still raining or was that just the run-down drainage systems that this hell hole had? She wasn't sure and she couldn't seem to muster up the energy to pull back the blinds and look. She'd spent it all trying to tune out her charge. Whoever had volunteered her for this mission should be taken out and shot, no questions asked. She didn't care if weapons were well on their way to being banned. She'd never vote for it anyway.

"You don't have to have such a sour look on your face," Senator Relena Peacecraft murmured as she flipped through her notes for the fifth time that evening.

"Well else could you possibly find in those?" the dark haired woman who had been curled in a chair with a book in her lap since their arrival growled out, ignoring the statement given. Her green eyes narrowed and she unfolded for a moment, standing to fix her glare just a little harder on the blonde.

"Chase-san…."

"I'm not a politician, Senator."

"I'm… well aware of that, Chase-san," the slightly elder woman answered, unsure what relevance the statement had to anything, though she'd known the young pilot to have her moments of odd speech and timing. She'd long since tossed it to the fact that she was not a native speaker of Japanese, which was the language that the senator herself felt the most comfortable with.

"Therefore I don't tend towards your underlying animosity and façade of cheerful compliance."

"No, of course not, Chase-san," Relena responded with a smile. Obviously fake. "You prefer outright hostility."

This broke a smile on the Destined Soldier's face. It was small, more of a smirk, but her lips did twitch in the upward direction. "Of course. Hence the reason I am not a politician."

"So," Relena began slowly, watching as the smaller woman moved across the tiny room, stretching her long limbs – did she truly never grow into her features? – and finding something to busy her hands with by the small kitchen. "You prefer to go in, guns blazing, and destroy everything before a peaceful resolve can be made?"

"I never said that," Chase answered promptly, moving slightly so Relena could see she was boiling water for tea. "I merely said that I prefer open hostility to underlying animosity. At least then you know what you're getting. But, after all, Relena-san, you are a politician. The public is not _supposed_ to know what they're getting with you. I mean, your last elections went well and all. You've moved up the latter quite quickly in the past seven years. Using your family name helped, surely, but I wager most of it was your own vagueness of speech, careful not to promise too much or too little." She paused, glancing at the floundering blonde. "Tea?"

"Chase-san!" Relena huffed. "I don't know what sparked this, but-"

"I'll take that as a 'no'. Did you know, that when I was young, I wanted to be what you are today, Relena-san?" Chase murmured as she poured her own cup.

This caused a blonde eyebrow to rise. "Truly?" the slightly sarcastic reply came.

"There you go, Relena!" Chase cheered suddenly, a smile spreading across her face that the senator wasn't sure was real or not. "Bravo! That was sarcasm in that sugary-sweet voice of yours!"

"What?!"

To lead humanity, first you must prove to be human yourself. I think you've long sense failed to do that, Relena-san. Perhaps, at best, you've proved to be a politician, but I don't believe that counts."

"What are you aiming at, Chase-san?"

"Exactly this: You hate me, Relena-san. You hate me because you felt we were tangled in some sort of warped game with Heero as the prize. You hate me because you've been a spoiled brat all of your life- getting everything you've ever wanted- and now you feel as if I have, somehow, stolen something from you."

"Listen to me, Chase, you're psycho-analyzation may work on anyone else, but it doesn't work on me!"

"So what am I trying to get from you, Relena-san?"

"For me to say that I hate you!" she said with full emotion. Her eyes lit up and her face flushed, blonde hair bouncing off her shoulders and she pulled her robe closer to her body. "You have no right to tell me how I feel about anyone, Chase Yuy!"

"It makes perfect sense," Chase continued calmly as she blew on her tea, steam drifting from it.

"How dare you! May I remind you, Chase-san, that your job is to protect me, not to insult me. I am not comfortable with your arrogant remarks about my own private thoughts and feelings."

"I know my job well, Senator," Chase answered lowly, in front of the blonde long before it registered. "I want you to use that brain in your pretty little head, Relena. _Earn_ something you get. Earn this position by action, not by name. Earn the Preventers doing your dirty work while you preach peace and prosperity. Earn the fact that our hands are dripping with blood while you sleep the peaceful sleep of the righteous and threaten to stab us in the back the whole while long."

Nose to nose with the pilot, Relena blinked in horror. "What…"

"Tell me, Senator, is it truly intelligent to piss off the one in charge of your well being?" Chase's voice had gone low, taking on a cold feel to it. Had it really been such a gradual change that Relena had not noticed the progression from a child that was playing at war to a woman who had lived through three and countless skirmishes? The senator shuddered suddenly, realizing exactly what this woman could do to her if she so chose. What she might do.

"The bill that is to be passed is for the betterment of the colonies and Earth," Relena managed to choke out. "It will help everyone, including the Preventers. Please, I am not trying to go behind anyone's backs."

A dark smile tugged at the younger woman's lips. "You better convince quite a few people of that, Relena-san. Just remember that we're the ones watching _your_ back."

The politician nodded quickly, scooting as far away from the enraged pilot as she could. After a few moments she finally came to the conclusion that Chase was not going to jump her and kill her then and there. She settled into bed and let her mind run over her speech for the next day. Suddenly she sat up, gaining the glance of the pilot who was still sitting and sipping the last of her tea. A long moment passed. "You... you hate me too, Chase-san," she finally managed to squeak out.

"Yes," Chase agreed a little too hastily, "but that's no secret. You see, Senator, I could never be like you. I'm just too damn honest for my own good."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four.

Senator Relena Peacecraft woke the next morning with a strange feeling of glee. Perhaps it was the fact that the Gundam pilot – still asleep in the other bed – had not slit her throat in the middle of the night. Shaking the horrific thought and the cruel conversation from the evening before, she stood and tugged her robe around her shoulders. No matter what Chase-san said, she believed she was doing the right thing. Vrisiot-san wanted what was best for the Earth and Space. He wanted what was best for everyone. Someday Chase-san would see that and would come around.

"If that bloody thing rings one more time it's going out the window," the assassin in question growled out and sent the alarm clock a death glare that would have rivaled her husband's.

"You know, Anna-san has told stories of your foul humour upon waking-"

Chase chuckled at this. "You have no idea. Get dressed. I'll be waiting downstairs." She watched the senator disappear into the bathroom and roused herself from the bed. Two hours of sleep was not what she wanted to have going for the day, but she hadn't been able to bring herself to sleep the night before. Anna had been right: dreams of a man – whose face was eerily obscured from direct view – drenched in red haunted her much like he did little Ethan Peacecraft. She shook her head slowly and slipped into more appropriate clothes than the ones she had slept in. Relena had tried to convince her to wear a skirt suit to the press release, but there was no point in that. She'd never be able to move if she needed to. Granted, the former queen had not been happy when her guard chose a much more casual suit, but at least she wasn't there in jeans.

Chase switched the television on lazily, irritated. Mornings were not meant to be.

"…In other news," the reporter was saying, "three different incidences were reported late last night all around the globe and beyond. They have been linked to three separate terroristic groups…"

"Three different attacks?" Relena's voice sounded behind the Destined Soldier.

Chase looked up, startled. When had the water turned off? "Apparently so," she answered with eyes narrowed.

"This has to stop," the senator whispered with tears beginning to spill down her cheeks. "It has to stop now, Chase-san, do you understand?"

"For once, Relena, you and I agree on something."

The steady clicking on the keyboard had become a constant sound to Heero's ears. He typed away, searching every nook and cranny for something, anything that might be useful. He felt strangely as if he were going into the battle for his life, but blind, deaf, and with slight brain damage to top everything off, even if the call from Une-sama the night before to tell the Preventers about the terrorist attacks had provided some sort of a lead. He had pulled up every available piece of data on Nathaniel Vrisiot, but nothing was logged of any interest. There were speculations of his connections with some of the more radical of groups, even some terrorists, but nothing concrete enough to keep him from being heard. He couldn't even find if his terroristic connections were likely to be those that had attacked just a few hours before. His pacifist views seemed to bring him into the forefront after Relena's rise.

"I found something interesting," Trowa Barton's voice sounded from the door.

Heero pulled his eyes away from the screen, turning to look at the young acrobat. "I hope more than I have," he murmured, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Hopefully it will be of some use. Vrisiot has been found with loose connections two three different terrorist groups via their radical leaders. He has actually been seen, according to the government's databanks-"

"I thought Quatre was still getting permission to get into those," Heero cut in.

"Anna didn't have the patience," Trowa answered him with a shrug. "Anyway, he's been seen and there are records of conversations between them. Now, here's where the issue is on convincing Relena-san of his… less than pure agenda: These three with the connections have never been tried or convicted of their crimes. Each time they've gotten off and the case seems to drop off the records for no true reason. Wufei, Anna and I have been scouring this trying to find something about how and why, and there's nothing out there."

"So, Vrisiot has connections to… three groups you said?"

Trowa nodded. "Yes. Two colonies and one Earth."

"Alright, but these extremists have never been convicted of terrorism."

"I can't see why they wouldn't have been. I remember hearing about them some time ago. Eric Nobou, James Lycen, and Amelia Cho. They're even questioning if it was their three groups that attacked last night, but nothing official. Their names haven't even been mentioned in the media or on any official documents. It's more been in the theory rooms."

"And she – Cho – was the one that set off the chain of bombs in the malls last year?"

"Never convicted, once again," Trowa sighed. He handed Heero the paperwork. "All three of these, along with Vrisiot, have been seen meeting regularly over the past several months just before this bill was put into the works. They are all of extremist nature."

"Those that believe that they must murder innocents to prove how much Pacifism is the way of life," Heero grumbled.

The green-eyed man nodded. "That's all I've got so far."

"It's a lead on something, but from what Chase-chan said, Relena's writing off everything as bad media publicity. If we were to lay the facts out before her, she'd believe it was set up just to make him look bad."

"She's smitten."

Both pilots turned to see the blue haired swordsman leaning against the doorframe. "Hey look, it's a party of those that love Chase-chan," he grumbled out sarcastically.

Trowa could feel his face heating up. "I'll get back to you if we find anything more concrete, Heero."

The Perfect Soldier shot him a look that seemed to beg him not to leave him alone with Ryuujin, but Trowa darted as quickly as possible. "I thought you were supposed to be watching from the rooftops."

"I'm on my way out right now."

"And you decided to grace me with your presence?"

Ryuujin did not move further in, nor did he back away. Instead, he kept his gaze steadily on the smaller man. "What the hell are we up against, Yuy? I can't get a straight answer out of anyone, but I've learned that when Une gives me a call, you're going to need more ground work done than usual."

Heero sighed and he suddenly looked much older to the half dragon. "We don't know," he admitted slowly. "Bits and pieces, but that's it. We're thinking it has to do with Vrisiot, but we don't know for sure."

"You don't know anything more than the others then?"

"No."

"Alright… Not what I came to hear, but alright."

He left Heero alone with his computer and his exhaustion. All he felt he could do was hope that nothing happened to Relena when she stepped up on that stage.

People milled around everywhere. For a press conference there were a lot of people in a very large room. Where there really this many reporters around the world that were interested in how Senator Relena Peacecraft would vote on this one bill? Perhaps there were.

Chase Yuy pushed her hair out of her face subconsciously, following closely behind her charge. She had seen Ryuujin upon his arrival and was happy to see him. Une had a habit in calling the swordsman in when the Preventers were stretched thin, but he always had a place waiting for him at their table even if they were in peaceful times. It was the deal they had.

The young soldier came out of her thoughts when Nathaniel Vrisiot approached them. He stretched his arms widely and embraced Relena, kissing each of her cheeks.

"Vrisiot-san," Relena greeted him with a smile.

"Please, Relena, after everything, you were calling me 'Nathaniel.'"

"And we are at a press conference now, Vrisiot-san," she reminded him with an almost childish giggle.

Chase watched this exchanged in disgust and it suddenly became clear why Relena had been so adamant in her defense of Vrisiot. There was a relationship there. She wasn't sure, yet, to what degree they had reached, but there was affection far beyond a simple working relationship.

"Relena," Chase said quietly, getting her attention. "You're on in just a couple minutes. I'll be watching for you." She paused, eyes well guarded. "I am here on a mission to protect you."

"Convincing her or yourself, Yuy-san?" Vrisiot asked with a smug look.

Chase said nothing as she moved to her own position and watched Relena take the stage.

The crowd slowly quieted down, all eyes turned to the blonde woman standing with her hands folded neatly on the pulpit before her and lips nearly pressed to the microphone. "My friends," she began, and the words were translated throughout the room to accommodate the many different languages, "there has been much upheaval as of late." She paused, listening to the agreement from the press. "A bill has been put forth for us that is requesting the complete disarmament of every military base. We began this eight years ago after the war with OZ. Our government still sponsors several military branches, but is this truly necessary?

"Many have questioned my stance, and I am here today to make my vote known before my people." Tears built in her eyes and she purposefully avoided Chase's dark eyes amongst the crowed. "After last night's occurrences, I cannot, with good conscious, vote against this bill." Chaos broke loose in the room and she waited until it quieted down.

"Senator! Senator!" one reporter called out.

"Yes? In the front?"

"Senator, you have long been connected with the Preventers. It's even rumoured that your bodyguard today is a Preventer, yet this bill would destroy them, would it not?"

"Destroy, no. The time of soldiers has passed us, ma'am," Relena answered, eyes focused fully on her.

"And what of the terroristic attacks?" someone else called out. "Who is to protect the people?"

"With full disarmament, the terrorists will have few places to look for their weapons to harm our people," Relena explained.

"Senator, is it true that you're planning to run for President in next year's election?"

Relena paled at this. "I'm afraid that is not the topic of our discussion today."

"But it has weight, doesn't it? Your family has long been a part of the peaceful movement for Space and Earth, and to vote against this bill would make it look as if you were unsure where you stood."

"I will do what is best for Space and Earth," Relena said with passion. "I believe the complete destructions of weapons, of any kind, is of the utmost importance to our safety."

"What of your rumoured engagement?" the same reporter called out.

Relena's eyes desperately sought Vrisiot out just below the stage, then turned back to her audience. "I'm sorry everyone, that is all today."

"So are you or are you not engaged to the radical Nathanial Vrisiot?"

"Thank you everyone," Relena said simply, bowing slightly, and stepping off the stage. She stepped passed both Vrisiot and Chase, starting for the back. Chase hurried after her, but Relena turned quickly. "Please, Chase-san, can't I have a moment to myself to gather my thoughts?"

"My mission-"

"I don't give a damn," the blonde answered and took off.

Vrisiot's vice like grip took hold of Chase's wrist. "If she needs time alone, I'd suggest you give it to her, Yuy-san. You wouldn't want to be accused of something, would you?"

"You don't fool me, Vrisiot," Chase growled. "I know who and what you are. Give me time, I'll prove it to everyone."

The politician smiled darkly and leaned forward. "You'll be dead long before that day, Chase Yuy," he whispered in her ear and released her wrist. The next thing he knew he was flat on his back, the crowd all staring. His jaw hurt and the small pilot was flexing her hand.

"Keep your slimy hands off of me." That was all that needed to be said before she took off after her charge.

"Mari-chan?"

"What is it, Marq?" Mariemaea asked as she opened one eye slowly. It _had_ been a nice nap.

"News."

Mari leapt up and was at the television before any of the children could fully get out of her way. "What did she vote?" she demanded.

As if the reporter had heard her, he began speaking. "Senator Relena Peacecraft spoke on the Disarmament Bill this morning, saying that she could not, in good conscious, vote against it. Rumours about her potential run for presidency and her equally as unsure engagement was also spoken on, but she made no comments about either. As of now Senator Peacecraft is nowhere to be found as she dashed off the stage...."

"Aunty Chase?" Jack asked, wide eyes looking at the pictures scrolling across the screen.

Mari looked closer and saw what he was talking about. Chase, more dressed up than she had seen her in some time, looked to be yelling at Vrisiot about something. She smiled as she saw the politician go flying. That was her Chase-nee.

"So what's next?" Marq asked.

"Heero-nii and the others will work everything out. Don't worry, Marq-kun. I won't let anyone hurt any of you."

"Ethan's scared," Marq said quietly, looking over at his sleeping younger brother. "He says he's a 'weapon'."

"Eh?" Mari asked, following is gaze. "But he's just-"

"He said he's like Chase-san. He said Zero System. What does all that mean, Mari-chan?"

Fear laced the former revolutionary's eyes. "It means that I have to protect you. And not to worry."

Chase moved along the alley way with as much speed as her heels would allow her. Never, never again would she be convinced to wear heels to a mission. Finally she spotted her. Relena was surrounded by five men in civvies. No matter how they were dressed, Chase would have bet quite a bit on the fact that they were a militia group.

"Hey," she called, pulling her gun from its holster. "Release her now."

"Says who?" one of the men answered back, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Preventers," Chase responded, pulling her ID and flashed it. "Release the senator now."

Relena had fainted by this point, or bit hit on the head, but either way she was going to be of no use to the soldier and these men weren't going to give up easily to one small woman. Shaking her head in irritation, Chase took one shot, nailing the man who had been speaking between the eyes.

The remaining four men scattered, rattled now, and one grabbed Relena and began to run, the other three backing him up with guns drawn. Chase dodged the first round of bullets aimed at her and returned fire, hitting two men and taking them off their feet. She knew one was probably dead and the other might have been, but she wasn't willing to stop and check. She spun and pulled the trigger on her gun at the remaining man and it clicked.

"Poor little Preventer," the man grinned. "Outta bullets?"

"Doesn't matter," Chase answered as she jumped upwards, spinning – thankful for the pants versus the skirt – and her heel connecting with his head. He flew back at the same time as the pilot heard her name called out. The sound of a gunshot accompanied it and a strange numbing sensation in her left shoulder made her stop. There hadn't been anyone else. She turned to see the man who had run with Relena – the senator still limp over his shoulder – holding a gun. His eyes widened and he took off as she sank to her knees, the numbing turning to a burning.

"Chase!" the same voice called over and the Destined Soldier saw Ryu with her military backup in tow.

"Lotta good you do showing up late, boyo," she managed before everything blacked out.

He watched the large man lean down and pick up the fragile-looking pilot with care, holding her closely and gently. A smirk crossed his face. It didn't matter that the shot hadn't killed her. She was the most useful of them all when it came down to it. A spirited assassin with a well known love for honour and hatred for Relena Peacecraft. It all fell into line perfectly.

A cell phone rang and he reached into his pocket and answered it in hushed tones. "Take her to my safe room. And I don't want to see a scratch on her, do you hear?" The smirk turned to a smile as he closed the phone. "Thank you, Yuy-san," he murmured under his breath. "You've just sealed your fate."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five.

Heero Yuy was a man of emotion, though very few knew it. He was a man that hid it well. He despised himself every time he lost control. It was a disgrace to his training and put those around him in danger. Very, very few moments in his life did he _allow_ himself to be an open book. This was one of those moments.

"Heero!" Duo called after him, flanked by Trowa and Quatre. "I heard what happened. Anna's already-" He stopped at the look he received. "She'll... be fine."

Dark eyes met violet ones. "I should have been there." He started up the stairs to the second floor of the cabin.

"You were given a different mission. You can't help that..."

Heero let out a frustrated snort and continued on. Anna was in the room and Chase was already awake. Her arm was in a sling and bandaged, but other than that she looked perfectly healthy. "Have you seen this shit?" were the first words out of her mouth, motioning to the television with her good arm.

"Told you," Duo whispered as he passed the smaller pilot.

Heero shook his head, allowing a smirk to tug his lips. Time to get down to business. "What's the report?"

"She got pissed when one of the reporters asked her about an engagement of some sort and Vrisiot held me back," Chase answered with a sigh. "About the only good thing that came out of today is that I got one good hit on the son-of-a-bitch."

"Seriously though, boys, look at this," Anna spoke up from her spot next to the smaller woman's bed. "They're saying Chase is responsible for Relena's kidnapping and that it's a plot formed by Une-sama herself."

"That's impossible!" Quatre spoke up, eyes wide.

"Une-sama got the call directly after the press conference," Wufei said as he entered the room. It seemed to be growing smaller and smaller by the minute with each new occupant.

"Directly after?" Chase asked. "It was a good few minutes after that they got a hold of her."

The Chinese pilot shrugged. "I'm just telling you what I was told. Une-sama is not in her office. I just came from Preventer HQ."

"Zechs has taken her into protective custody," Heero answered.

"Look! Vrisiot's speaking," Quatre announced as he pointed at the television.

Indeed, Vrisiot had taken the stage. He stood straight and tall, looking as if he had gained some new power. Apparently he had. "As rumoured, Senator Relena Peacecraft has been abducted today directly after her press conference. Her bodyguard, assigned by Une-sama of the Preventers, was nowhere to be found afterwards, and it is suspicion that the Preventers staged an assassination attempt."

"He can't just make wild accusations like that!" Duo argued.

"Apparently he just did," Anna responded. "Watch."

"As a precautionary for the people of Earth and Space's safety," Vrisiot continued, "the Disarmament Bill has been passed in an act of emergency and I have taken – temporarily – the position that Relena-san held. I announce to you today, my friends, that the Preventers will not get away with this atrocity. I will hunt them to the end of the Galaxy and bring your beloved Relena Peacecraft back to you."

A chill set over the Gundam pilots.

"Some Pacifist," Duo grumbled.

There was a sudden rush from upstairs and the sound of many small feet flying down the upper flight hit everyone's ears. Jack was the first to run into the room, flinging himself into his mother's arms. Anna grabbed a hold of him and held onto him tightly. Ethan joined the elder boy when he saw his parents were not there. Marq stood tentatively at the door, but followed Mari and Tobias in to Heero and Chase.

"We saw the news," Mari said and looked to each of the pilots. "What comes next?"

"We don't know, Mari-chan," Quatre said sadly.

The sound of a ringing cell phone cut through the silence and Heero reached into his pocket. "Yuy. Of course." He pulled it away and pressed a button.

_"Everyone," _Une-sama's voice echoed over the speaker, _"I'm sorry for all of this. Get out of there while you can and salvage your families. We'll regroup at a later time to try to see what can come from this, but as of now-"_

"What about the Peacecraft girl?" Wufei asked.

_"Zechs is doing what he can. He asks if you could take his boys with the other children and sends his love to them."_

"Papa! Mama!" Ethan cried loudly.

_"Good luck, and I'm sorry for the way this has all turned out."_

Heero clicked the phone shut and turned to each one of them. "We have no choice as of now."

"First thing is first to get them to safety," Duo said as he motioned to the children.

"And then the Gundams," Chase added.

"Then move to meet up with Une, Zechs and Noin," Trowa concluded. "Does anyone know where Ryuujin went?"

"He said he had some business to attend to and not to bother with him," Chase explained, shifting so that she could put her legs over the side of the bed. She shot a look at anyone who might complain, then paused. "What was that?"

The sound of shattering glass echoed through the cabin and eyes widened. A loud voice boomed from downstairs. "Preventers! Come with us calmly and no one will be harmed today!"

Heero looked down at Mariemaea, his eyes saying that he was torn. Finally, he seemed resolute. "Mari-chan, take the kids. Keep them safe. You wanted a part in all of this."

Tears brimmed the teen's eyes. "Heero-nii, you will all be safe, right?"

He nodded and she hugged him.

"Not going anywhere!" Tobias announced, clinging to one of Chase's legs as she pulled her boot on the other.

"Honey, you have to go with Mari-nee."

"Nuh uh!"

"You want to play a game, Tobias?" Mari asked, a grin – albeit forced – on her features. The child looked at her warily. "I am General Khushrenada of the Preventers! Who's with me?"

"I am!" Marq called, catching on.

"Me too!" Ethan and Jack announced, scurrying to be a part of their favourite game.

Tobias sniffed and finally let go of his mother's leg. "I fly!" he announced stubbornly, making a motion with his arms that he thought to be the wings on his father's Gundam.

"Yes, yes you do," Mariemaea said as she scooped him up. "Be careful," she warned the rest of them. "We can take the secret passage and we'll be fine, so don't worry about us. Just... Come back safe."

Chase leaned forward and wiped one of the tears that had trailed down the girl's face away. "Itsumo," she whispered, a long time promise held true for years.

"Itsumo," Mari agreed and turned with the children. "Now we have to be very quiet, you all understand? We're sneaking into an enemy base!"

Tobias looked thrilled at this as he clung to his elder sister, forgetting the tension that had been held.

"Will you be able to pilot the Galaxy one armed?" Trowa asked Chase seriously as they moved for the exit. Vrisiot's men were already running up the stairs.

Chase grinned. "Of course. I wouldn't leave my newly tuned Custom behind!"

"I swear you talk about that thing like it's a child," Anna grumbled.

"And you don't think that way of the Star?"

"Hey now.... That's... different."

"Stop where you are!" a voice called out and the seven Preventers turned.

"Why do they always have to say that?" Duo complained loudly.

"Hands in the air!"

"I can't, you put a bullet through one shoulder earlier today," Chase growled.

"Same one?" Trowa asked.

"Definitely Vrisiot's men that kidnapped Relena then!" Quatre murmured.

"You're all under arrest for conspiring against-"

"Yeah yeah yeah," Duo grumbled. "We know, we know. When are people going to learn we're the good guys?" A grin spread across his face and he pulled something from a pocket and dropped it. Smoke poured out of the capsule and filled the hallway, choking the officers that stood there.

"And you just _happened_ to have it on you?" Anna demanded.

"Uh.... Don't be mad..... Jack just wanted to see how it would work once and I was going to take him to a completely safe place and...."

Chase chuckled as she opened the window and began to climb out. "Fear the wrath of Demon Anna," she laughed.

"What?"

"Don't ask."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Do we still gotta be quiet, Mari-nee?" Tobias whispered as the children crept through the tunnel that reached from under the cabin out to the pond. Mariemaea had found it shortly after she had come to live there and begged Duo and Heero to make it a weekend project to connect a passage for her to play with the kids in it. They had been too young at the time, of course, but she had made good use of it. She could have gone down the laundry shoot and to the basement that had once been used to store the Gundams with her eyes closed. The boys enjoyed it because they thought it was a slide.

"Yeah, we do. Have you seen any bad guys yet?" Mari asked him with a wink.

"Wanna walk," her little brother announced and began to wiggle.

"You promise to stay right here with us?"

"Promise."

Mari dropped the toddler to the ground and took hold of his hand. She looked around as Jack grabbed her other one and saw he held tightly to Ethan's as well, who had a hold of his elder brothers. They formed a line with one teen in the middle, fear shining in her blue eyes. She had been so young when she had tried to carry out what she thought to be her father's last wishes, but now she found herself leading the Preventers' future down an old, dark tunnel to the exit half a mile away. She could hear the commotion upstairs and cringed.

"They're up there," Marq said quietly.

"They find us?" Jack asked, eyes wide. "The bad guys?"

"No, not if we're quiet," Mari promised. "C'mon, boys. We've got to hurry."

The children picked up their pace and started for their exit. They would know that the children were somewhere in the cabin. They were have everything in motion and they would suddenly come up 'missing' if Vrisiot's men found them.

"Light!" Jack cried and started to dart towards it.

"No, Jack, come back!" Mari called after him.

"Bad man!" Ethan screamed suddenly, clinging fully to Marq. The elder boy held tightly to his brother, looking to Mari for what to do.

Mariemaea shoved Tobias over to Marq. "All three of you, go hide in the shadows there. Not a peep, you hear me. Not until you hear me say it's safe."

Tobias started to sniffle. "Nee-san...."

"Don't cry, nii-chan," she murmured and hugged him. "Marq? Your mission is to protect the younger ones, you hear me? It's just a game, understand?"

"Yes, Mari-chan."

Mari nodded once and darted after Jack Maxwell. She found him a ways up, stopped dead in his tracks and staring up at a single soldier.

"Who might you be, little one? All alone?"

Jack was shaking and began backing away, but the man reached out and grabbed him. "You're not one of the Peacecraft brats," the soldier said with a frown. "No use for you then."

"Let him go!" Mari screamed.

"Who the hell are you, brat?" he demanded.

Mari mustered as much courage as she could. _It's all a game._ "I'm Mariemaea Khushrenada!" she announced with more backing to her young voice than she expected.

"Treize's kid?" There was very obvious disbelieve in his voice until she moved into the light. The setting sun poked through a whole in their passage and glimmered off her red hair. "You just might be."

"I said let him go!"

"You gonna make me, little girl?" he asked with a chuckle. "Come make me."

"Mari-chan!" Jack called, struggling widely against his captor.

Mari was rushing the tall man before she knew what was happening.

_Give me strength. _

Chase-nee and Anna-chan had worked with her on a few things. Heero-nii had taught her self-defence.

_I need to be strong! _

Dekim had taught her to be ruthless. He had taught her what it meant to be in war. Relena and Une-sama had shown her what it meant to fear.

_For those that I love.... For those who hold our future...._

"I will..."

"What was that, little girl?" the soldier taunted.

"I will..."

His eyes widened as he realized that the fragile little girl had some speed in her awkward limbs. She was next to him before he knew. He fumbled for his gun but she was already swinging her leg. Her shin connected with his knees and it hurt... It never looked like it hurt when Heero-nii did it. It should only hurt the other person! He let Jack go as she tumbled past him. Mari's opponent let out a yelp of surprise and hurt.

She lay sprawled on the floor for a moment, breathing heavily with fear and frustration. She was so weak. Why was she so weak? How could she help anyone? How....?

"End of the line, sweet heart," the man said as he loomed over her, gun drawn. "Time to go be with Daddy."

Fear left suddenly and anger took over her. Why was she just lying there? Those boys needed her help. They looked up to her. She had begged Heero-nii for a chance to help, to prove her worth, and now that he had given it to her she was giving up? No. She swung out again, catching him at his ankles and sending him toppling. He landed on the hard ground and let go of his gun. She grabbed for it and stood, now standing over him. Jack let out a scream of fear and ran behind her, clinging to her shirt.

"I will be..." she managed through gasps.

"You ain't going to pull that trigger, sugar, we both know that," the man growled, glaring at her. "You're just a kid. You're going to be a dead kid in a minute. You and all those brats!"

"... victorious," she finished as her finger pressed down on the trigger and the shot rang out through the underground. The soldier fell down in front of her, dead before he hit.

Mari stood there for a moment, still and in shock. The gun slipped from her fingers and a tear rolled down her cheek as Jack clung to her. "Mari-chan!" he cried. "You got the bad guy!"

"Yes," she murmured as she knelt down, gathering any strength she had left within her. "Yes I did."

"Mari-nee!" Tobias' frantic voice sounded and the three remaining boys ran up to meet them.

"What did I say about staying put?" the redhead demanded.

Marq looked down at his shoes. "But, Mari-chan... we're a team. Team members don't leave each other."

The boys encircled the teenage girl and she cried for many long moments, kissing their heads and asking if they were all alright. It took what seemed like eternity for her to gather her wits once again and stand. She bent to pick up the gun, checked to make sure the safety was on, and shoved it in the back of her jeans. Hopefully she wouldn't need it, but she wasn't going to take that chance with their lives. "Come on. We're not out yet."

"Was that a real bad guy, Mari-chan?" Jack asked seriously.

"Yes, Jack-kun."

"We fly!" Tobias cheered.

A light seemed to spark within Treize Khushrenada's daughter. "Yes, Tobias-kun, I do think we will. Come on! I know where to go!"

The boys followed after her, as they always would. Why wouldn't they? She was their general, after all.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six.

Once they had reached the Gundams nothing could hold them back. Seven mobile suits erupted from their hangers one right after another. Silence saturated their comm. systems.

"Do you think," Quatre asked at length over their private line that connected all seven, "that the kids made it alright? I mean... I hate leaving them back there."

"We're going into the heat of battle. We had no choice," Trowa responded.

"And we didn't leave them alone," Heero clicked into the conversation. "Mari-chan is very capable of protecting them."

"She's still a child, too, Heero," Chase countered.

"Mou! Too many faces on the screen!" Duo complained loudly.

"True," Anna answered her friend, ignoring her husband, "but remember that she's waged a war on the entire Earth Sphere Alliance, and... She's Treize's daughter."

"And ours," Chase murmured. "Yes, I'm sure she'll do fine."

"We won't do them any good if we don't get our act together," Wufei called out. "We know who we're up against now."

"Hellava way to find out," Duo grumbled.

"Well, we're not very inconspicuous, so we need to figure out what we're doing quickly," Quatre said.

"Very true."

"So any ideas, strategist-sama?" Chase asked with a grin.

Trowa looked thoughtful for a moment. They'd made it out into space and were gathered around each other now, holding position. "Wufei is right in knowing who we're up against, and that is helpful. I'd say our best route is to search out his base. I still have tons of files on Vrisiot and his possible cohorts."

"We've had eyes on the different terrorists groups for the last couple of years," Anna mused. "We have everything but hard evidence to connect them to their crimes."

"Do we have locations?" Quatre asked.

Heero pulled up his databanks and searched through them with a speed that few could match. "Yes, on all three terrorists, but not on Vrisiot himself."

"It's a starting place," Trowa acknowledged. "What are our orders?"

Heero sighed. Over the years he'd fallen into the leadership position on the field, but he rarely gave orders without having some coming from his own higher-ups. He sat back and thought a moment. "Quatra, Trowa, and Chase will be going to visit Eric Nobou's estate in the outskirts of Old England."

"Nobou?!" Chase growled. "I swear, Heero, if you're putting me there because you don't think-"

"Have I ever doubted your skills?" her husband demanded, irked.

"No."

"Why should I start now?" He glanced over his remaining notes. "Anna and Wufei take Lycen. He's in one of the further colonies. I'll send you both the coordinate."

"That leaves you, me, and Cho, buddy," Duo said, a grin spreading widely across his face. "You up for it?"

"Yeah. Everyone set?"

There were several affirmations and the team broke off with reminders to stay in contact at all possible times and keep each other informed. This was their most troubling time and Heero truly did not want to split their efforts. It would have helped to have had two more mobile suits in the battle, but Noin and Zechs had their hands full, most likely, he would have to take what he could get.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"How much further, Mari-chan?" Marq complained as they continued to trudge forward.

"Just a ways up here."

"Too far!" Tobias announced.

"Too far!" Jack agreed and both boys sat on the ground. Jack crossed his arms over his chest and put on the best pouting face he could manage.

"It's good," Ethan assured them with the utmost sincerity in his young voice. "Follow Mari-chan."

"C'mon," Marq urged. "We've gotta act like the adults." He did his best to pick Tobias up off the ground and switched him to his back.

Mari shot the boy a grateful look. There were times she found it hard to believe that he was truly only six years old. With a shake of her head she leaned down and scooped Jack up. "Let's go. Onward march!" She glanced back at her little brother. "Let's go fly, Tobias-kun."

"Fly!" the boy cried out, suddenly forgetting his wish to sit and relax. He tugged his 'cousin' up and pulled him along. "Fly, Jack!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Have we heard anything else?" Noin asked as she entered the secret room in which Une-sama and Dorothy Catalonia sat.

"I haven't. Neither from the pilots nor Zechs."

The dark haired woman felt her shoulders slump. "You don't think he'll hurt the children, do you?"

"I can't say," Une answered honestly.

"I've found some very early reports," Dorothy spoke up, "that seem to point to even more radical ideologies than we are lead to believe that Vrisiot believes today."

"What did you find?" Noin urged, leaning over to see what the blonde woman was working on.

"It seems in his youth he spoke of 'those that were born to bring peace to our world' and goes on to name various families." She paused, scanning. "The Peacecrafts are mentioned, and... the Yuys. Do you think he would think Heero-san to actually be related to the politician?"

"Do we know that he's not?" Une countered, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "That doesn't bring us any closer to discovering what he's done with Relena-san or what he's planning to gain from waging war on the Preventers."

"'Those that hold weapons in their hands are the devil's henchmen,'" Dorothy read aloud. "'Those that hold in their blood the Pacifists' way and in their hands a weapon are the devil himself.' Does he really believe that just because there are no weapons that mankind will not find a way to destroy one another?"

Une shook her head. "He obviously doesn't have to have a thought process that makes sense to anyone else, as long as it makes sense to him." She looked as if she might say more, but her phone began buzzing on the table. She looked at it to see it was a secure line coming through. "Anna. Good to hear from you."

"_We're on our way to get this thing ended_," the Star's pilot announced without delay. Une could hear the sounds of the inner workings of a mobile suite behind her. So they had gotten the Gundams away safely after all. How could she have questioned that? Surely she'd seen multiple times that they were more willing to blow them up – with themselves in it if need be – than give their prized possessions to their enemies.

"Good," Une responded.

"Is that one of the pilots?" Noin demanded.

Une waved her off. "I've got the information on my screen now, thank you. Good luck to all of you."

Noin grabbed the phone without warning. "Anna!"

_"They're safe," _Anna's voice crackled on the other end. She was obviously further out than the pilots usually ventured without good reason.

"Thank you, Anna-san," Noin breathed, allowing Une to take the phone back with a look that they would discuss the outburst later.

"Alright, Anna. Stay in touch. You say Quatre, Trowa, and Chase are going to Old England?"

_"And Heero and Duo are going to pay our friend Amelia Cho a visit."_

"No friend of mine," Une assured her. "Good luck to you all."

_"We're going to need it. Thank you."_

Une-sama clicked the phone shut and turned a narrowed eye on Noin. "I understand-"

"No, you don't," Noin answered, her tone sharper than Une had ever heard it. "Those are my boys, Une-sama. I thought you might, being that Mariemaea is with them."

"I am worried, Noin, I just can't let it get in my way. What happens if we all die here? Not only does everything fall to pieces, not only does Relena more than likely die, but so do those children. Vrisiot has no place for Preventers' children in his new world."

Noin looked down at her boots, stress evident on her face. She looked up only when she felt Dorothy move behind her. "There will be a great victory for us," the blonde woman said in her ear. "You know why, Noin-san?"

"Why's that, Dorothy?"

"Because we understand what war is. We understand how to fight, and more importantly, we understand what it means to win and step out whole on the other side."

He would never admit to another soul in the world that he had chosen the most difficult for Duo and himself. He could almost admit it to himself, but only because it had been rationalized. Quatre, amongst all of the pilots, wavered the most when it came to this battle, so Heero had teamed him up with Chase, the steadiest member, but she had been injured, so he added Trowa to the equation, one he could trust nearly as much as himself to watch over her if need be. Then he had sent them far away from Cho. He had sent Anna and Wufei to Lycen because he had heard rumours of his earlier connections with Treize. If anyone was to get information from a former OZ operator, it was Anna Maxwell.

"You're thinking awful hard about something, buddy," Duo's voice cut through the buzzing of the machinery around the Perfect Soldier.

"We've got a lot ahead of us."

"Yeah. It'll all turn out alright."

"How is that you hold so much optimism?"

Duo blinked owlishly at his friend over the screen. "I dunno," he answered honestly. "It just... makes things easier, you know?"

A small smile appeared on the smaller man's face. "I suppose... Ne, Duo, are you getting readings up a ways?"

The long haired pilot scanned his readings. "We've got mobile dolls on their way, Heero. She doesn't waste any time."

"Their readings are off my charts," Heero responded, reading the Wing for battle. He logged onto a wider ranged channel. "Amelia Cho," he called out. "Wing Zero to Commander Cho."

A new image blinked into existence on his screen. It was a woman maybe ten years older than he with long dark hair and dark eyes that seemed to appear as an abyss. There was something very, very off in those eyes. "Heero Yuy-san," she greeted. "Pilot of the Gundam Wing Zero."

"Yes. Are you Commander Cho?"

"I am." Her voice was sweet and sounded nearly like bells. Her eyes were half lidded as she spoke. "You've infringed on my personal space, Preventer."

"My apologies," Heero answered in the most diplomatic voice he could muster. "We only wish to speak with you, ma'am."

"Preventers never 'only wish to speak,' Yuy-san," she laughed. "Get around my pretty toys and you may have your questions for me."

Her picture clicked off suddenly and the mobile dolls appeared before the Wing and the Deathscythe. Their speed, as Heero had noted, was off the scale. They moved with lightning speed.

"A smaller model to get around our larger Gundams!" Duo growled. "Does she really think that'll give her a victory?"

"It isn't hurting her chances," Heero called back, spinning around to connect his saber with one of the dolls. The battle raged on for many long minutes.

"You logged on your system, buddy?" Duo asked.

"I... won't," the Japanese man managed through gritted teeth. He had three different doll on front, two on back, and one coming from each side. "I can't." He never felt that his mind, already unbalanced with horrors of childhood, could handle the stresses of the Zero System. He left it entirely to Chase.

"Heero! Watch out!" Duo cried, seeing everything in what seemed like slow motion.

The Wing had spun around, slicing four of the seven suits with one swing, but had left himself open for one of the side attackers who had been further back. The mobile doll rushed Gundam Pilot 01 and took a quick slice with its own saber, faster than the human pilot, and the energy ripped through the cockpit of the Wing.

Heero's dark eyes widened as he saw it happening and tried, with all of his strength and talents, to avoid the attack. No matter how much speed his limbs contained within them, no matter how fast he could move, the dolls reacted faster. The door to the cockpit shattered inward with the blow and he saw the controls suddenly rushing towards him. He felt a crushing sensation against his body and he couldn't stop himself from crying out before everything went black.

"Heero!" Duo screamed over the comm. "Answer me, idiot! Heero!"

Silence answered him from the Wing. The battered Gundam hung limply in space, ripped and tattered with no signs of life from within.

"Gundam Pilot of the Deathscythe," Amelia Cho's bell-like voice sung over the comm. system. "Do you surrender?"

"You fucking bitch," he growled out. "What the hell _are_ those things?"

"Do you surrender, 02? I will send out a rescue team for your friend if you do."

Duo stared at the screen, body shaking in anger and fear for his friend. "Fine," he whispered hoarsely. "Come get us."

"You will power down, Gundam 02," an automated voice replaced the sugary one of Cho. "You will comply with all Commander Cho demands. You will cut all power now."

Duo sighed as he moved to click off the appropriate switches. "Sorry, buddy."

The escorts approached them and took hold of the two Gundams. The whole way down to the base on the colony, no life was seen from the Wing.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Is it a bad thing to actually hope that this Nobou character starts a battle just go let off some steam?"

This actually brought a laugh from Trowa Barton as the three pilots trudged across the fields of Old England. They had hidden the Gundams a couple miles back and decided to take the rest on foot. Chase, a little paler than before but offering no protest to the exercise, had her black back slung over her good shoulder and her hand grasping the strap.

"I think," Trowa answered the female pilot, "that it would be best to have a peaceful interrogation."

"I agree!" Quatre murmured.

"But," the taller pilot continued, "I don't see that as a likely happening."

The blond pilot's shoulders seemed to slump at this. "Look! We'll find out soon enough," he said after a moment, pointing to what appeared to be an age-old castle high on the hill, illuminated by the moonlight. "My word..."

"It is beautiful," Chase agreed. "I hope we don't have to blow it up."

"Why do you have to say things like that, Chase-san?" Quatre managed.

"Because they make you have strange looks on your face," the Destined Soldier answered with a smile of her own. It was the first real one in some time.

"It'll still take us a good hour if not more to make it up that hill. We should sit for a bit. Did either of you sleep at all on the way?"

"I napped," the Arabian pilot answered, gazing off at the peaceful looking sky. The moon was full above them, stars twinkling and shinging.

"I'm fine."

"The ever constant response," Trowa grumbled with a frustrated look in his eyes. "Well, rather you sleep or not, we have some time before light and I would prefer to use it wisely." That said he sat where he had formerly been standing and leaned against a tree.

Chase rolled her eyes and eased herself down. She admitted, but only to herself, that some sleep might do her some good. Her shoulder was stiff and ached; she was tired and surely low on blood. Her hands shook and a chill settled over her. Sleep was certainly in order. While she had never been one for outdoor sleep, she found a wide tree and settled against it, though she might have preferred to go up into it if she had had use of both of her arms. The view would be better that way, after all.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven.

Duo didn't wait for the lift to take him to the ground, but piled out of the Deathscythe just as Heero normally would have. Machines were tugging at the hatch to the Wing Zero, trying to pry it away. Amelia Cho was watching closely from the ground. "Good morning," she greeted him, holding out a pocket watch as proof that it was, indeed, the wee hours of the morning.

"He told you all we wanted was talk," the Shinagami growled.

"Patience. From what I know of the pilot 01, he's still alive in there. Oh look."

Her machines had finally pried the door away and dropped it unceremoniously to the hanger's floor. Duo shoved past the terrorist and grabbed a hold of the lift and was at the horribly dismantled cockpit with lightning speed. Heero was still strapped into his chair, eyes closed but fluttering slightly. At least he was alive.

"Heero?" the long haired pilot whispered, reaching a shaky hand out to him. He was covered in blood and Duo couldn't for the life of him decide if he were still bleeding or not. The dark crimson liquid was everywhere. "Heero, c'mon, buddy. Wake up," he begged, finally touching one finger to the pilot's cheek.

The Perfect Soldier stirred slightly, a groan escaping his bloodied lips as his eyes fluttered open. "Du...o?" he breathed, a pained expression crossing his face and he winced.

"Easy, easy," Duo coxed, reaching for the restraints around his friend. "Don't try to move yet, let's see how bad, huh?"

"How'd we... get..."

"We didn't get away, buddy," the other said sadly. "But it's okay, we will."

His voice was soothing to the injured man's ears and Heero felt himself lulling to it. Then, as Duo removed the belts that kept him locked in his chair, the true pain hit. It seized the young man with the same ferocity as if it were happening again. A scream escaped his lips and Duo had to hold him down to keep him from writhing against the pain. The memories flooded back and Heero could see the hatching being forced inward, the controls crushing him, a sharp piece of metal ripping him open. He could feel it slicing into him. His screams died off in cough.

"Easy!" Duo begged as he held his friend down the best he could. He braced him as the coughing began and watched helplessly as Heero struggled to cup his hands around his mouth, pulling them away to show them more covered in blood than before.

As the coughing subsided the smaller pilot slumped forward, kept from falling only by Duo holding him in a steady embrace. He lay his head against the taller man's shoulder and tried to steady his breathing. "Duo," he managed through his horrible gasping sound. "Cho..."

"That's enough, 02," Cho called from down below. "Bring him down."

"I can't move him like this!" Duo argued. "He's bleeding all over the place and he's got more injuries than-"

"Then leave him up there to die while we have our talk," she answered with a shrug. "It matters very little to me. If you bring him down I'll have my doctors take a look at him. He's a fine warrior. It'd be a shame to lose him at such a young age."

"You think you can handle it, buddy?" Duo whispered.

"Going to have to," Heero rasped, doing his best to look up. His eyes were glazed in pain, but there was still fight left in him.

Duo nodded and eased his friend, as gently as he could, into his arms. He felt the smaller man tense and take a tight hold on his uniform jacket. The Shinagami frowned deeply as he shifted Heero into the most comfortable position he could and started down the lift. They landed with a soft thump and several men in white coats swarmed them and were trying to pry Heero away from him.

"Back off," Duo growled. "There's no point in shifting him from one person to the next. It'll just jolt him more."

The doctors took several steps back at the sound of the braided pilot's voice. He took a firmer grip on his friend and followed them down a series of winding halls, all the while speaking in low tones to the barely conscious Japanese man in his arms. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they reached a room that one doctor opened and then motioned to a table to lay his patient on.

Duo did so slowly, carefully, and felt horribly guilty as soon as he did. Heero curled into himself, the familiar contact lost, and began to shake horribly.

"Get out of here," one of the doctors growled. "You're in our way."

"He's going into shock."

"What's his blood type?"

"A!" Duo managed to stutter out after a moment. He watched the doctors move around his injured friend and he felt himself sinking into the background, watching in growing fear.

"You think he'll make it?"

Duo turned to see Cho standing directly behind him. He hadn't even heard her. "I..."

"I should hope so," she said with knitted eyebrows. "My employer wants him alive. I'll be fussed at if he dies. Shall we speak? You can't do anything for him at this point."

The pilot of the Deathscythe stared at her for several very long moments. Was she sane, he wandered absently. She certainly didn't seem it. Finally he nodded his agreement about the discussion. After all, Heero would have gone on with the mission no matter what his emotional status was. He had to keep his thoughts focus. It wasn't just them they were fighting for anymore. Both men had wives and children to think of. If nothing else, that would keep Heero fighting as long as he possibly could.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Here!" Ethan announced, rushing up to the thicket in the distance. He stopped and gave the others an impatient look.

"How did you know that, Ethan-kun?" Mari asked as she set Jack down on the ground.

Tobias began wiggling and scooted quickly off of Marq's back. "Whasit?" he asked Ethan.

The little boy raised his arms wide, forming something indefinable with them. Finally, frustrated, he blurted out, "Fly!"

"Fly!" Tobias squealed in delight.

A grin broke out across Mari's face. "Nee-san gets to fly, OK?"

Tobias pouted. "I fly!"

"Next time," she promised. "Nee-san needs to make sure it works."

"A real Gundam!" Marq squealed, giving in to delight as he rarely did. "Where'd you get this, Mari-chan?" He reached out to the reddish coloured Gundanium and stroked it lovingly.

"Heero-nii found it. He thought Chase-nee would be against me helping him rebuild it, so we hid it out here. My boys, this is the Epyon! My father's Gundam." She bowed dramatically and motioned toward the project that she and Heero had made theirs for the past three years. It had been wonderful for the off times of peace to give a soldier's mind something to do and a child something to hold onto her roots.

"Ep-y-non?" Jack and Tobias sounded out together.

Mari nodded and pulled back some of the debris. It had restored well, but she really had no idea if it would work or not. Heero had not built his, so reconstructing the massive mobile suite had been a learning experience for them both.

"How'dwe get in?" Tobias asked, looking straight up.

"It swallows us," Jack answered matter-of-factly.

Mariemaea laughed at this as she took hold of the rope that she and Heero-nii had tied in place of a lift. She tried with all her might to pull her thin frame upwards. He'd made it look so easy every time he scaled up to Gundam this way. Finally, she pulled herself up to the small platform in front of the hatch. "Go stand by that tree over there!" she called out to the boys, pointing some yards away. "I'm going to see if it works."

They nodded and rushed off to stand by the tree, pushing over each other to see.

Mari pressed her thin fingers to the locking device and something inside of the monstrosity roared to life. "Identified, Mariemaea Khushrenada," an automated voice echoed. It had been an extra that Heero had set up since the Gundam was sitting further out than he would have liked, unguarded except for a couple of cameras in which he kept linked to his laptop.

The hatch opened and the redhead stepped inside, surveying the lights that were blinking all around. There was a storage box that the three younger boys could fit in so that they weren't thrown all over the cabin. Marq... She knew Marq was brave, but she worried about having him sit outside some sort of restraint. She was an inexperienced pilot – though each of the Gundam pilots had taken the task of teaching her with glee – and knew that it would be a bumpy ride.

Shaking her head, hoping to clear any negative thoughts away, Mari sat back into the seat, closed the hatch, and looked everything over. Her fingers didn't move nearly as fast as Heero-nii's had when she'd first seen him test the power on it. She'd never seen anyone move quite as fast, but she hit all the right keys, somehow, and Epyon powered up.

The screen powered on in front of her and she could see the boys in their hiding place. Her eyes narrowed in search when she didn't see Marq. Finally, she zeroed in on him, but wasn't happy with the result. Several men stood around, laughing at Marq's futile attempts to wiggle free of one of their grasp on his shirt. They were dressed as civilians, but Mari knew who they were.

"Please work for me," she whispered to Epyon and took one step forward. A sigh of relief escaped her lips and she took another step, then another, and before she knew it she was behind them and all of the soldiers but the one who had Marq turned to look up at her Gundam in fear.

"A... a Gundam!" one screamed out.

Mari sighed. Now she understood why Anna and Chase-nee laughed so loudly about their enemy's fear. Did they always state the obvious?

"But they're supposed to be all in space!" another cried.

"Release him!" Mariemaea's voice echoed over the speaker. It made her sound much larger than she was, and one would never have been able to tell the gender behind it.

"Treize's Epyon," the man who had Marq gasped. "But... Treize is dead!"

"I _am_ Treize Khushrenada!" she announced, trying to sound as intimidating as she could. "You will let that boy go!"

"He ain't payin' me enough for this!" the hired kidnapper managed through chattering teeth. "Gundams and ghosts? Hell no!"

"Who hired you?" Mari called out.

"Vrisiot's his name," the man gave up, then turned and ran, his cohorts chasing after him.

Marq looked up, craning his head back to try and see. "Mari-chan?" he called.

A giggle came from the mobile suite and she reached one of its arms down for the children to climb on. They did so and she opened the hatch for them to climb in.

"Mari-chan's a ghost?" Jack asked, cocking his head.

"They just thought she was, dummy."

"'m not a dummy, Marq!"

"That's enough, you two," Mariemaea growled. "Little ones in the box." She pointed to the box behind her seat and watched as Ethan, Jack, and Tobias piled in. "Now I want you boys to stay put, you understand? Or else you won't get to fly anymore."

"'Kay!" they said in unison.

"Where do I go, Mari-chan?" Marq asked.

"Right next to the chair. You have to sit down, okay?" She turned to the instruments once each of the boys were seated. "Now to see if they are still... Bingo! The Sandrock, Heavyarms, and Galaxy are all still on Earth! Now all I should have to do is put in to track them.... Yes!"

"We gonna go see Mama?" Jack asked.

"We're going to go see Uncle Quatre, Uncle Trowa, and Aunty Chase first, then they can take us to your mama, deal?"

The boy seemed to think a moment and then stuck out his small hand. Mari smiled as she took it and they shook, Jack proclaiming: "Deal!"

*~*~*~*~*~*

The floating sensation was back. She hated the sensation because it usually brought the man in red with it. Or some other horror; she was never quite sure. The Zero System had many positives, but the tax it took on the human brain....

"Heero?" Chase called as she saw her husband in the murky distance. "Hey, Heero!"

He turned slowly, dark eyes pained. "Chase-chan?" he called out, his voice rough and weak sounding.

"Ne," the Galaxy's pilot said as she approached him, "maybe it's just a dream after all." A smile touched her lips. "It's good to see you."

"Chase..." His eyes widened slightly and he pitched forward.

Chase cried out as she reached for him. "Heero? What the hell..." Her hands were covered in something and she knew that smell. She clung to him tightly. "Heero! Wake up! You have to wake up for me, you hear? Hold on!"

"Chase-chan? Where..."

"I'm right here, you dolt," she whispered soothingly. "Please, I don't know what happened, but you can't go yet."

"S'cold, Chase-chan," he murmured. "Glad you're here."

Tears streamed down her face and she clung to him. After several long, agonizing moments he lifted a blood-soaked hand to her face, trying desperately to wipe at her tears and only succeeding in leaving streaks of crimson on her pale face. "Ai shittaru, Chase-chan."

And then there was nothing but a hollow scream in her throat.

*~*~*~*~*

Duo Maxwell looked startled as the door flew open to what Cho had called her office. Vrisiot stormed in, seemingly unaware that the Gundam pilot was seated in the room. The man's eyes burned with hatred as he approached the questionably sane terrorist.

"Direct orders mean nothing to you, do they?" he growled out.

"Oh? Is he dead then? I told the doctors not to let him die."

"No, he's not dead!" Vrisiot exploded. "But he could have well been, and then where would everything have gone? You could have sent your dolls after this one-" he pointed at Duo –"but you didn't! You just _had_ to go after Yuy!"

"02 has much talent, but 01 is legendary," she answered him as if it made all the sense in the world.

Vrisiot reached out and struck her. "You've jeopardized everything!"

"Come now," Cho grumbled, "you still have the kids. Or have Lycen's men still not returned with them?"

"'Kids"?" Duo demanded suddenly. He didn't care what the two nutcases said about him, but he knew they were no longer the 'kids' to their enemy. "What the hell do you mean 'kids'?!"

"Look what you've done, you little bitch. You've been nothing but trouble for me since I hired you. Go deal with Maxwell, and then come talk to me. "He paused to rub at his temples. "But check on Yuy before you come back."

Cho stood and rolled her eyes, motioning for Duo to follow her.

"What about the kids?" the Shinagami asked again.

"That is not for this conversation," she answered and opened a door. "Go see your friend. Make sure he lives."

Duo was shuffled in and the door flew shut behind him. He looked around to see what appeared to be a hospital room and Heero lying in a bed hooked up to all kinds of machinery. His heart monitor beeped steadily and air was forced through his nose and into his lungs. Thankfully there were no tubes stuck down his throat, or Duo might not have been able to see the other pilot like that.

He approached the bed carefully, sitting down next to the smaller man. It had been some hours since they had been separated and Heero's colour still looked bad. Duo reached a hand out to him, brushing stray dark hair from his face. "Heero, buddy, can you hear me?"

"Chase... chan...." the Japanese man groaned.

Duo couldn't help but chuckle. "Not hardly, buddy. It's Duo. You gotta open your eyes for me." It took several more words falling from Heero's mouth before the taller man realized he was talking in a dream. He sighed and lay his head down against the bed. He had a tight hold on his best friend's hand and refused to let go. "You've gotta wake up," he begged quietly, hearing the tears in his voice that he felt burn his eyes. "I'm the Shinagami, damn it. You can't die without my say so, and don't say so!"

Suddenly fingers moved within his grasp and the self-proclaimed god of death looked up to see two very tired blue eyes looking back. "Duo," he managed, voice horse and cracking.

"Hey there. Welcome back."

"Where?"

"Cho's fine little establishment."

"Bring me..." Heero paused, shifting as best he could and letting out a gasp when pain grabbed at him, nearly steeling his conscious moments. "Bring me up to date."

"Heero...."

"Now."

There was no arguing with him when he was like this. Duo sighed. "Cho saved your life. Vrisiot's here-"

"Here now?" Heero demanded.

"Yeah. He came in screaming and yelling at her for nearly getting you killed. Something about you in particular, because he said he wouldn't have cared if it was me. Sorry bastard...."

"Focus," the injured man rasped.

"Right. And something about the kids too, but I didn't catch that."

"Kids?" Heero demanded, fully alert now. "What about the kids?"

"I don't know, Heero! Damn it, lay down! You can't move yet."

"What does he want with the kids?"

"Didn'tcha hear me? I don't know! Lie down!"

Heero struggled feebly against Duo's grasp on his shoulders. He gasped against the pain, but still struggled. "We have to get out... Have to find Mari-chan and the others..."

"Mari-chan's a resourceful little girl, Heero. Don't forget that. I trust her with Jack."

The Perfect Soldier stopped his struggle. He'd never heard Duo claimed he trusted anyone with that boy. Not even himself – or perhaps especially himself – or any of the other pilots. "Okay," he breathed at last, relaxing against the pillows. "I'll stay here... for a few more hours."

"That's not going to heal what happened to you," Duo said bluntly.

"Doesn't matter. Battle doesn't stop... just because you get hurt. You know that."

The Shinagami hung his head, hair falling all around him. "Yeah. I know. Get some rest ne? Maybe at least then you'll be up to an escape attempt."

Heero nodded, letting his eyes slide close and fall into an apparently peaceful rest.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight.

"This can't be right," Chang Wufei's voice rang over the intercom system. His face flashed in front of Anna Maxwell and she stirred from her nap.

"We there?" she murmured, checking the auto pilot cruise. Her blue eyes widened at the readouts. "That place looks deserted, Fei-chan."

"Yeah, I know. That's what I was saying."

"Hold up, let me get all readings." Anna scanned the area, eyes watching the information scroll across her screen. "Okay, we have life. It's decoyed. You think that means they'll hide instead of attack?"

"They won't attack us in the air. They'll wait until we're on the ground and out of our Gundams."

"Woh... this is..." Anna paused, double checking her readouts. "I knew his name sounded familiar. Damn it, Yuy. He knew!"

"Knew what?" Wufei questioned.

"Just hold on a moment. This may actually turn out in our advantage. Dramatically so."

Wufei cocked an eyebrow, though stayed quiet and waited for the Star's pilot to 'work her magic' on whatever it was they were up against.

"James Lycen," Anna called over an open channel. "Come in Mr. Lycen. This is Anna Maxwell. You will respond."

First there was only static and Anna thought perhaps she had chosen the wrong channel. That didn't make sense though. This was the right channel. It had always... "Maxwell?" a voice responded. "That's a new addition. Last I heard you were too good for a surname." The voice chuckled.

"Seven years in the making," Anna responded with a grin as a face she vaguely recognized flashed onto her screen. "And you, Lycen, you were just a punk kid with a knack for tactics."

"So were you... Ms. Maxwell, but a well respected one. What can I do for you after all this time?"

"Firstly it'd be nice if we could land without someone trying to blow us out of the sky. If I know your style – and don't underestimate me, Lycen, I do – you have quite a few cannons that'll be trained on us as soon as we come close to touchdown on the colony."

Lycen laughed. "You and your lackey?"

"Chang Wufei is many things, Mr. Lycen, but he is far from my 'lackey.'"

"Understood, Commander. Landing cleared. It'll be a pleasure to see you again."

"You too, I'm sure." The link was cut and Anna glanced over to where Wufei waited patiently. "You ready?"

"You have some explaining to do, Maxwell," he growled, eyes suddenly irritated.

"I know, I know," she grumbled. "But for now, let's try to save the galaxy one more time, OK?"

"As many times as we're needed," Wufei responded and they began their decent.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You've been quiet since your nightmare," Trowa broke the silence as they crept closer to the fortress.

"Being that we're stalking our potential enemies, I would think that would be the normal course of action," Chase responded snarkily, eyeing the tall man from beneath long eyelashes.

"Trowa-kun's right, Chase-san," Quatre murmured. "You came out of your sleep as one..."

"As one what, Q-chan?" Chase demanded, eyes alight.

"As one who was influenced by the Zero System," Trowa answered for him, eyeing the Destined Soldier carefully. "We're not accusing you, Chase-chan. We both know that you dream."

Chase paused and stopped her already slow stride. "I saw... Heero."

The two male pilots stared at her for a moment. That was the last thing they expected. Perhaps something about their upcoming future, and maybe, just maybe, something on the children... But Heero Yuy had always been able to watch his own back.

"I don't mean to sound insensitive, Chase-chan," Trowa began, placing a tentative hand on her good shoulder.

"I can focus," Chase growled. "Let's just get this over and done with."

"Freeze!" a voice boomed over the trees. The three pilots looked up to see three mobile suites flying quickly towards them. Behind those several more hovered.

"We just don't catch a break, can we?" Chase grumbled as she spun her bag around so she could reach in with her right hand. She pulled a familiar gun out, one usually reserved as of late in more peaceful times, and aimed it at the mobile suite. It wasn't made of Gundanium, she was sure of that.

"We are just investigating-"

"Silence!" the voice boomed, causing Quatre to shut his mouth quickly.

"We're smaller and in many ways quicker than the mobile suites among these trees," Trowa pointed out as he glanced around their surroundings. "Shall we?"

"I would much rather try for the peaceful approach."

"You've tried that, Q-chan. They're not as reasonable as you," Chase said, doing her best to comfort. "Now get. There's going to be some fireworks." A broad grin crossed her features and she levelled the castor gun up at the mobile suite. "Done ordering?"

"You think I'm afraid of you, little one?" he demanded, laughter in his voice.

The chambers spun on the gun, and the shells fell into place. Chase's grin turned lopsided as she fired. The blast knocked her backward as she did not have two hands on the weapon and she rolled once, watching the explosion that should have come from a bazooka. The leader of the three mobile suites in front fell back, and the three Preventers watched as the pilot struggled from his cockpit before the entire suite began a chain explosion within itself.

"I forget," Trowa murmured, "just how powerful that little thing is."

"Amazing," she responded, picking herself up and cringing as pain shot through her shoulder. Note to self: have a wider base on the next shot.

"Chase, get out of there!" Quatre yelled suddenly

The small pilot turned to see the mobile suites rushing them, the two that were left and their dolls behind them. Her eyes widened and she felt Trowa take hold of her good arm and tug hard. "Come on," he growled in her ear, pulling her from her trance.

Each one turned to look back only when they heard the sound of Gundanium on metal. Three very confused pilots turned to see a red flash, long tail following behind. A saber was in the Gundam's hand and the Epyon stood before them in all of its glory.

"I thought it had been destroyed," Quatre breathed.

"It was never found," Trowa corrected.

"It was still destroyed in the air. I saw it," Chase argued.

No words left any of their mouths as they simply watched the Gundam destroy what was left of the small band of suites. Epyon stopped and stood still for a moment, then turned to look at the three pilots. Trowa was the first to step forward, green eyes fixed on the suit. He did not believe in ghosts. "Come out."

It seemed as if no response would come from the oversized Gundam, but finally the hatch opened and a small redhead popped her head out. "Don't be mad, Chase-nee," Mariemaea Khushrenada called out. "We were followed and I had to get the boys out and-"

"Mariemaea, you get down here this moment!" Chase growled, pointing to the ground in front of her. What had she been thinking? The Epyon, of all things... How had she even gotten a hold of it?

Mari eased herself down the lift and caught each of the boys as they followed behind. Tobias ran to his mother and she caught him in her good right arm and held him close. Jack ran to Aunty Chase as well and the other two walked slowly with their leader, heads down much like she had. Finally, they approached the Galaxy's pilot.

Chase dropped Tobias to the ground momentarily and gathered Mari and grinned at her. The younger girl looked up, eyes teary. "Chase-nee?"

"I'm very proud," Chase Yuy answered her adopted daughter. "I don't think I could have done it better myself."

"Does that mean I get to help with the interrogation?"

"Then who would take care of your mission?" Quatre piped in.

Mari felt her shoulders slump. She was back on child duty, after all that she'd done. She couldn't seem to get away from it. "Let me guess... Move the Epyon over to where the others are and wait patiently?"

"Sounds about right," Chase agreed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Duo stirred from the sleep he didn't even realize he'd fallen into as the door to the room opened. He looked up, hair falling in his eyes and feeling perfectly exhausted. Two violet eyes narrowed as Nathaniel Vrisiot walked in. "What the hell do you want?"

"Nothing particularly with you," the elder man responded, waving the long haired pilot off. "Wake him."

"I don't think you've got an idea-"

"Or I will," Vrisiot continued with a shrug. He moved to Heero's bedside and stood over the sleeping soldier. His presence was disturbing enough to cause two cobalt blue eyes to flutter open. "It's amazing how well you hide it."

"I'm sorry?" Heero rasped, eyes narrowed into a dark glare.

"It must be those eyes. They hide the rest of your features too much. The one thing he physically gave you, isn't it? I suppose otherwise you look much like your mother. Your Japanese heritage is very pronounced with the exception of the colour of those eyes."

"What the hell is all of this about?" Duo demanded, approaching Vrisiot.

The politician allowed a smirk to cross his features. "You do keep it quiet, don't you Yuy-san? Even your right-hand man doesn't know."

"Listen, you sorry bastard, I don't know and don't care what you're babbling about, but it ends now," the Shinagami growled, reaching for Vrisiot and taking hold of the collar of his shirt.

The smirk grew. "Did you think it was a code name? Why would a terroristic group like Operation Meteor name their lead soldier after a Pacifist? You truly don't know! Does your wife know, Yuy-san?"

"That's enough," Heero said sternly, pushing himself into a sitting position. He did his best to hide the grimace of pain that reached his eyes and swung his legs off the side of the bed.

"Heero!"

"There's no reason to sully his name," Heero continued slowly, easing up off the bed and stood very shakily. Finally he straightened and met Vrisiot eye-to-eye.

Duo dropped their captor and turned to look at his friend. It had taken years, but Heero had slowly opened up to the long haired pilot many things about his past. He'd explained Odin Lowe to him, and all the happenings there. He'd even told him about the little girl with her dog that had died. Duo could have sworn he had even seen tears building in the Perfect Soldier's eyes by the end of the story. What could this man possibly know that he did not?

"If you join me, you will bring his name into the light," Vrisiot announced, eyes containing a wild look in them. He turned to look at the Shinagami. "Your friend here, is the heir to the Pacifist Heero Yuy."

Duo cocked his head at the information and began to laugh. "You're insane." He glanced over at where Heero was standing. "Tell him, Heero."

"You did a good job of hiding it, Yuy-san," Vrisiot murmured thoughtfully. "Or did someone do it for you? Your father, perhaps, being that he never told you. Or was it your mother out of shame?"

In an uncharacteristic display of emotion Heero launched himself forward, blow connecting with the other man's face. Vrisiot stumbled for a moment and then straightened, staring wide-eyed at the younger man. "You refuse to repent of the sins you've committed against your grandfather's name then?"

"There are those who speak of peace in the abstract and those that fight for it," Heero answered lowly. "I will always be the one who fights for it. He and I would have had the same goals, even if we had different ways of going about it."

"I understand," the politician answered him, looking at the floor for a moment. When he looked back up and their eyes connected, Heero didn't have enough time to force his tattered body to react as a fist connected with his wounded midsection. He felt blood rise in his throat and he choked on it.

"Heero!" Duo called out, rushing to catch his friend before he hit the floor. He cradled the Japanese man's thin frame in his arms, glaring at the one behind it all. "C'mon, buddy."

"Originally, I believed you would see the light once it was explained to you," Vrisiot said sadly. "But it seems you've been too long brainwashed by those that wish for violence."

"You're one to talk," Heero choked out. "You fund three terrorists groups, will have kidnapping of a politician and assault of a commanding officer of the Preventers on your record, and have given no movement towards peaceful resolve to the matter."

"Not to mention holding of two more commanding officers and the attempted murder of one," Duo added.

"So you know all of it, do you?"

"I do."

"Tell me, Yuy-san, what is most important in the world to you? Your wife? Your child? Friends? What is it?"

"I will kill you with my own hands," Heero vowed lowly. "Do you hear me, you twisted bastard?"

Vrisiot laughed at this, starting for the door. "You won't be alive long enough to get the chance."

After the door slid closed, Duo pulled the Wing's pilot back up to the bed, holding him steady. Heero's breathing was ragged by this point and he shook all over. Sweat beads ran down his face and fresh blood soaked the bandages that had been tightly wrapped around his entire torso. He could feel the taller pilot cradling him, speaking in low tones, but he couldn't keep himself focused to speak back. Instead, all he could think about was getting to Vrisiot before he took his last breath.

"Command Centre to Yuy."

This brought the Perfect Soldier out of his focus. "Duo?"

"Hey there. Thought we were about to lose you."

"I'm here," the Japanese man promised, squeezing Duo's hand to reassure him.

"So what was all that about you being the politician's heir? Where the hell did he come up with all of that?"

"I have no idea where he found it," Heero answered as he tried to relax for a moment. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"You mean it's true?" the Shinagami gasped. "What the...."

"My mother and Odin Lowe. That's how he found me after she died. She was Heero Yuy's only child and I am hers."

Duo gaped a moment, staring at his friend's pained form and thought back to photos he'd seen of the Pacifist politician. There were similarities, but he had to believe that he took after Odin Lowe more than just the eyes, as Vrisiot had said.

"Help me up."

"What? You can't-"

"This is the perfect time. Security will be low. He thinks I can't move-"

"You can't!"

"- and he thinks you won't leave without me."

"I won't."

"Then will you leave with me?" Heero asked seriously.

The long haired pilot's shoulders slumped and he let a sigh escape his lips. "Well, someone's gotta make sure you don't kill yourself. You've always been a little bit on the careless side."

The smaller man smirked at this, pulling himself upward. "Let's go."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Thank you," Anna said as she took a small cup of coffee from one of Lycen's many servants. His actual home was impressive, and just went to prove that the higher ranked of terrorists rarely did anything outside of personal desire for gain. Lycen may have preached Pacifism to the public while he was being interviewed, but in his personal life he did nothing that was not for himself. Even the fact that he had accepted Anna and Wufei's presence was for a selfish move.

"Lycen-sama will be in momentarily," the maid said with a low bow.

Wufei had not taken a seat, but stood glaring at the glitter. "He has all this at the expense of what he preaches. How do you know such a man?"

"He's a former OZ soldier. That's all I can say at this point."

Wufei glared momentarily and then continued his curious looking. Painting hung on the wall that must have been hundreds of years old, the china in the cabinets were equally as aged, but in perfect condition. Books lined the shelves with battered spines and yellow pages. Then, he saw it, far to the right corner of the room, a glass case stood tall with a sword in it. His eyes widened.

"His Excellency would not have wanted it to fall into wrong hands," James Lycen's voice echoed through the marble room.

"Treize's?" Wufei breathed.

"Very much so. The original. So many in this day and age, nearly ten years after His Excellency's death, wish to profit off of his name. I do not."

"You just profit off of everything else," Wufei snapped. "I didn't realize a Pacifist Politician who does not currently hold a seat could afford such luxuries."

Lycen smiled blandly. "Inheritance," came the simple reply. He turned his attention to Anna. "Ms. Maxwell. You are looking well." He reached out and kissed her hand.

"I'm so very proud that you remember how I like my coffee," Anna returned with a smirk of her own.

"I think all of OZ would remember everything about you, m'lady."

Wufei snorted.

"Thank you for having us," Anna continued, shooting her Chinese companion a glare. "Mr. Lycen-"

"Please. James."

"James then. James, do you receive news reports out here?"

"Not via television quite yet, but I assure you that I know of all current happenings."

"Of course. Then you know of the situation that we Preventers have found ourselves in."

Lycen shifted, acting as if he might have noticed the Preventer patches on each of his guests' jackets for the first time since their arrival. "Yes, I had heard. I did not know until just now that you had joined up with them."

"Where do soldiers go when the war is over, James?" Anna asked, watching him carefully. She stood suddenly, approaching the case and opened it. She ignored the sound of surprise that left her host's throat, and pulled the sword into the open, holding it delicately. "I wonder.... what exactly is going on today, James? There was a day, not too long ago, that when a war was fought we knew who the enemy was. We might not have known who was right and who was wrong, but at least we knew well enough who to attack so that the least amount of innocence would be harmed. Are you following me, James?"

"I believe so, Ms. Maxwell."

"Oh good. Now, you see, there's a politician that I'm sure you know well. Don't deny that you do. Nathaniel Vrisiot."

"I've met him on several occasions."

"And what did you think of him?"

"A bit radical for my taste."

"Ah," Anna responded and approached her host with Treize's sword in her hand. She could feel Wufei's eyes on her, wondering what she was up to. "Coming from you, James, that's an odd response. I never knew you to lie to a commanding officer, nor even stretch the truth."

"You think I'm working with him."

"I do, James. Now I'd like to know exactly what you're doing because it's not just my life, it's not just the Preventer's lives, not even Relena Peacecraft's life on the line. There are four small boys and one young girl – His Excellency's daughter – who are also being chased by whatever Vrisiot has set after them. Do you understand this, James?"

"He... He never said anything about Mariemaea-sama!" Lycen stuttered out, eyes wide and fearful, as if he'd just been told a key bit of information, or perhaps reminded.

Anna ran her finger along the blade of Treize's sword. "You've kept this sharp, James. Very good. Now you were going to say something of use?"

James Lycen slumped down to a small couch, looking thoroughly defeated by just a few words. She knew how to play the game, he had to admit. Anna had not lost her touch when she returned to her beloved pilots. Her loyalties never had wavered. "Nathaniel Vrisiot," Lycen said at length, "is insane. No, there's more, so for heaven's sake, Anna, please don't look as if you're going to rust His Excellency's blade on my account." He let out a long sigh and closed his eyes. "Firstly, you must understand what times are like for us. You... You're undercover in everything you do. You could move about from one party to the next whenever you felt like they were in the right and no one would be the wiser. I'm not saying you would, of course."

"Of course," Anna drawled sarcastically. "Continue."

"The public wishes for peace, but you and I both know that will never be attained. Human beings are violent creatures, so one must do what one must. I have... quite a few men at my disposal that come in quite handy when I need a bit of cash for them. Vrisiot happened to be the highest bidder."

"So you just rent out soldiers?" Wufei demanded.

"The government's no better! All the Preventers are are rented soldiers that are paid for their work to do as they're told! And that swordsman you people keep on reserve...."

"Oh you've met Ryu?" Anna asked, sounding a little too delighted.

Lycen's eyes narrowed. "Do you know how difficult it will be to rebuild after that one?"

Well, Chase had said that he had mentioned something he had to do. Apparently the blue haired half-dragon was just as busy as the rest of them. "Just take it as a warning," Anna answered. "Pull your men out."

"I can't do that, An-"

"Did that sound like a request?" She glanced at Wufei who shook his head. "I didn't think so. That was an order that I expect to be followed."

"As much respect as I have for you, Ms. Maxwell, you are no longer my commanding officer."

"Oh, but I do have connections, and if some of the old higher-ups were to hear that you were – knowingly, mind you – contracting men out that could potentially harm Mariemaea Khushrenada..."

"I see your point," James Lycen said hastily. "You know it will take some time to call them all back."

"I have the utmost faith in your speed, Mr. Lycen," Anna responded with a cool smile and touched the tip of the sword to the former OZ soldier's top button.

"Yes ma'am," he answered with a bow and was off, leaving Anna and Wufei to bask in a glory far too easily won.


End file.
